Elisabeth
by PxdxlF
Summary: Elle n'avait jamais désobéi à Klaus. Jamais elle n'avait tenté de tuer Katherine, car il le lui avait interdit. Mais cette fois s'en est trop. Elisabeth ne peut plus rester passive. La vengeance sera salvatrice. Comme les frères Salvatore.
1. Surnaturelle

Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir d'ailleurs, pourquoi pas^^ Voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction que j'ai commencé il y a un petit bout de temps. Je ne l'ai pas finie, mais j'ai besoin de quelques avis avant de continuer, alors je met le premier chapitre en ligne, et sûrement le deuxième dans la semaine.

Elisabeth, c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces, mais sur une base réelle. Toutes les informations concernant sa famille (qu'on découvrira plus tard) sont « réelles », mais elle non. Je donnerais mes sources lorsque j'arriverai au moment où elles sont utilisées ^^'.

Bon, j'arrête de papoter, et je donne les dernières informations :

L'histoire se déroule dans la saison 2, mais il n'y a pas de moment précis.

Les personnages, sauf Elisabeth, Néron et Adèle, ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Vampire Diaries.

En gras c'est les paroles des personnages (non le tiret n'est pas juste là pour faire joli lol)

En italique et entre guillemets, les pensées d'Elisabeth, peu présentes mais présentes quand même.

Bon, je pense que c'est tout, donc bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Surnaturelle<strong>

Les lampadaires s'allumèrent et les passants poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient bien cru que ce soir, Mystic Falls serait plongée dans le noir. Mais maintenant il y avait de la lumière et la nuit fut moins inquiétante. Elle devint même attrayante. Des groupes de jeunes se baladaient, profitant du weekend, les habitants se rendaient chez leurs voisins pour un dîner entre amis, les solitaires allaient boire un verre, les bandes d'amis se retrouvaient pour discuter autour d'une table…

La voiture tourna à gauche, s'engageant lentement dans une rue bondée, la conductrice posant son regard sur un bar du nom de Mystic Grill. Intriguée, elle ralentit, puis fit un créneau pour se garer. Ôtant ses lunettes de soleil de son visage, la jeune femme sortit de la voiture et traversa la rue pour entrer dans le bar, dont elle poussa la porte. Le brouhaha discret qu'on entendait de l'extérieur prit soudain de l'ampleur et elle grimaça, avant d'entrer et de refermer derrière elle.

D'un pas décidé elle se dirigea vers le bar, regardant sans vraiment les voir les clients. Mais soudain, un visage familier lui apparut, parmi quelques jeunes. Surprise, la nouvelle arrivante se stoppa, fixant la brunette en face d'elle._ « Katherine ? » _Déconcertée, elle reprit sa marche et alla s'asseoir au comptoir, commandant un verre de bourbon. Le serveur lui apporta sa commande avec le sourire puis alla servir quelqu'un d'autre, pendant que la jeune femme buvait une gorgée du liquide, fermant les yeux et se concentrant.

Soigneusement, elle élimina les sons qui ne l'intéressaient pas, se fixant uniquement sur la table de la brune. Soudain, une voix masculine cita plusieurs noms. « Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler… » Et une autre, féminine, lui répondit. « Oui Stefan ? » Le prénommé Stefan continua, sur le ton de la confidence, un sourire perçant dans sa voix. « Damon nous écoute. » Les autres se mirent à rire et l'indiscrète cessa d'écouter, reposant sèchement son verre et tournant rapidement la tête vers la personne qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Un parfum masculin, entêtant et attirant se glissa dans ses narines, et elle s'imprégna, sans le vouloir, de l'odeur de l'homme. Ce dernier, brun, la peau pâle, les yeux bleus, présentait toutes les caractéristiques du beau gosse ténébreux. Sa chemise noire, entrouverte, laissait deviner son torse, pendant qu'il commandait deux verres.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, l'homme était seul, elle l'avait vu quelques secondes plus tôt, assis plus loin. Elle chercha autour d'elle la présence d'autre femme, et dû se rendre à l'évidence. L'inconnu allait lui proposer un verre. Mais elle n'avait pas fini le sien ! Son regard bleu-vert suivit son bras, allant jusqu'à la main qui tenait un verre. Vide. _« J'ai écouté cette étrange fille si longtemps ? » _Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que l'homme l'abordait, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

**- Cela vous tente, un verre de bourbon ? Il est excellent ici. **

Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à celui qu'elle venait de boire, mais il semblait être un connaisseur. Elle lui rendit son sourire et répondit.

**- Avec plaisir, celui que je viens de boire était à la hauteur de mes espérances. **

L'homme s'assit à ses côtés, posant le verre devant elle. La jeune femme trinqua avec lui puis bu un peu de l'alcool, qui était en effet de bonne qualité. Le brun finit son verre d'un trait, semblant peu affecté par la boisson. Intrigant. Il se tourna vers elle, toujours souriant, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens comme pour y chercher quelque chose.

**- Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici, et pourtant, Dieu sait le temps que j'y passe. Vous venez d'arriver à Mystic Falls ?**

Au regard méfiant qu'elle lui lança, il se reprit, penaud.

**- Oh pardon, quel goujat je fais ! Damon Salvatore, enchanté et bienvenue. **

Rassurée, elle sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et se présenta à son tour.

**- Elisabeth. Je ne suis que de passage mais je pense rester quelques jours, histoire de me reposer et, qui sait, faire de jolies rencontres. **

Elle n'avait volontairement pas cité son nom de famille. Ce Damon Salvatore avait sûrement un lien avec la brunette si semblable à Katherine, car l'ami de celle-ci avait cité un Damon. La méfiance s'empara de l'esprit d'Elisabeth, qui n'en montra rien.

Sa réponse du plaire à Damon, qui lui sourit gaiement et demanda, comme un enfant curieux.

**- Et pourquoi passez-vous par notre charmante ville ?**

Elle hésita une fraction de secondes, et devina que l'inconnu l'avait remarqué. Calmement, elle répondit tout de même.

**- Je me rends chez une amie. **

Immédiatement elle fit taire sa conscience, impitoyable. _« Oui je sais, ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Mais je ne vais pas lui dire que je veux venger une amie, tuée par un jeune vampire fou que je vais prendre soin de décapiter, démembrer, dépecer, désosser et brûler pour mettre ses cendres devant la tombe d'Adèle. » _Imperceptiblement, son visage se fit dur, et cette fois, Damon ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à chercher sur elle la trace de verveine.

Cette fille ne réagissait pas à son hypnose, et semblait ne pas apprécier sa délicieuse présence. D'un sourire crispé, il l'invita à prendre un autre verre. Peut-être que l'alcool la ferait parler.

Elisabeth remercia Damon pour le nouveau verre, se voyant fournie en alcool, et gratuitement qui plus est. Cul sec elle vida son verre et sourit narquoisement à celui qu'elle devinait être un vampire. Sa tentative d'hypnose était discrète et efficace. Enfin pas sur elle, mais l'utilisation était bien gérée. Tout comme sa façon de la saouler. Cependant, cela ne suffirait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elisabeth décida qu'elle avait passé assez de temps dans ce bar et se leva, saluant son compagnon d'un sourire.

**- Au plaisir de vous revoir, Damon.**

Elle quitta le bar, repassant devant la table de la brune qui ressemblait tant à Katherine. Soudain, une petite afro-américaine se leva aussi et partit vers le bar, bousculant Elisabeth au passage. Confuse elle s'excusa.

**- Oh pardon, je suis désolée, je ne vous ai pas fait mal j'espère ?**

L'afro-américaine semblait sincère, malgré ses traits assez fermés. Acceptant d'un signe de tête les excuses, Elisabeth repoussa quelques mèches blondes qui venaient devant son visage et les replaça derrière ses oreilles, où les fautives restèrent immobiles, alors que d'autres s'agitaient légèrement, leurs boucles bougeant souplement.

Elisabeth rentra dans sa voiture et fit le tour de la ville, réfléchissant au temps qu'elle passerait ici. A l'origine elle ne c'était arrêtée que pour faire une pause et se nourrir, mais la présence de cette jeune humaine, identique à Katherine, l'intriguait, et elle souhaitait lever le mystère sur cette inconnue. Une semaine, cela devrait suffire. Bien que la nuit ne soit pas à son avantage pour l'observer… Elisabeth soupira et gara la voiture sur le bas côté avant de descendre, ses talons claquant sur le bitume. La forêt s'entendait devant elle, et le tapage des ados qui font la fête lui agressait les oreilles. Tirant un peu sur son haut sombre, elle vérifia que son jean ne glissait pas puis s'élança en courant dans le bois, franchissant d'un bond le large fossé. Parcourant la forêt rapidement, elle slaloma entre les arbres avec agilité et croisa exactement ce qui lui fallait : un jeune seul. Vive comme l'éclair elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre un arbre, son visage se transformant lentement. Les veines de son visage apparurent, soulignant ses yeux sanglants, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mordre l'humain au cou. Soudain, quelqu'un la saisit par les épaules et l'éloigna de sa proie, la plaquant au sol. Elisabeth siffla entre ses dents et se remit violement debout, projetant son agresseur vers sa proie. Ses yeux bleus-verts détaillèrent le « sauveur » de l'humain, et elle reconnut sans réelle surprise le vampire du bar. Damon. Ce dernier parla avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'attaquer.

**- Qui es-tu et que viens tu faire ici ?**

Amusée, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, puis laissa son visage redevenir normal, lançant un regard amusé à l'humain essoufflé. Le vampire et lui faisaient donc équipe ? Elle c'était bien fait avoir ! _« Bravo, mais ne croyez pas m'avoir une seconde fois comme ça. »_

**- Je suis Elisabeth. Et je n'ai pas menti, je suis de passage ici. **

Les deux se concertèrent du regard, puis Damon se jeta sur elle, la plaquant contre un arbre alors que l'humain s'approchait, la menaçant d'un pieu.

**- Si tu es de passage ici, pourquoi attaques-tu un humain ?** Grogna le vampire.

**- Parce que j'ai faim tiens !** Rétorqua-t-elle. **Comment as-tu deviné que je suis un vampire ?**

**- La sorcière. Pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose. Répondit-il, hargneux.**

**- Tais-toi Damon ! Bonnie est aussi importante que toi ! **S'exclama l'humain.

**- Ok c'est bon, calme toi, Jérémy. Je rigolais.**

Ébahie, Elisabeth les écouta parler, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette Bonnie, et comment ce vampire qui buvait du sang humain pouvait bien fraterniser avec un humain, justement.

Finalement, lasse d'attendre, elle se dégagea, évitant le pieu que maniait dangereusement l'humain et renvoyant le vampire contre un autre arbre. Puis elle s'enfuit. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur, mais surtout qu'elle avait sentit l'odeur de la verveine dans le sac du prénommé Jérémy. Malheureusement, Damon ne semblait pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire, car il se lança à sa poursuite.

Après quelques minutes de course, Elisabeth se stoppa et se retourna, attrapant le vampire à la gorge alors qu'il se jetait sur elle, faisant de même. Se maîtrisant mutuellement, ils se défièrent du regard.

**- J'ai bien 700 ans de plus que toi alors je te conseillerai de céder. Tout de suite. **Menaça la blonde.

Méfiant mais prudent, Damon lâcha prise, puis se massa la gorge alors qu'Elisabeth reculait de quelques pas. Pendant qu'elle courrait, elle avait réfléchi. La sorcière, Bonnie, c'était la fille qui l'avait bousculée. Et elle avait averti le vampire qu'il y avait l'un de ses semblables dans le bar, et qu'il venait de tenter de saouler ce semblable. Cela voulait dire qu'ils se connaissaient. Et vu la bande qui entourait l'humaine qui ressemblait à Katherine, elle devinait qu'ils se connaissaient tous. Elle avait plusieurs personnes contre elle si elle causait des problèmes dans la ville. Méfiante, Elisabeth demanda.

**- Tu connais la fille aux cheveux bruns et longs qui était avec ta sorcière ?**

Surprit, Damon la fixa avec méfiance avant de répondre.

**- Oui. **

**- Elle ne s'appelle pas Katherine ?** Enchaîna Elisabeth.

Comme si ce nom avait provoqué une crise de folie chez le vampire, il se jeta sur elle, tentant de la maîtriser. Rapidement pourtant, Elisabeth parvint à reprendre le dessus et le plaqua au sol, à califourchon sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle allait l'interroger lorsqu'un bruit de course lui parvint, puis une respiration erratique. Trop surprise pour se méfier, elle ne comprit pas que c'était l'humain qui arrivait. Saisissant sa chance, Jérémy se jeta sur et lui planta une seringue de verveine dans le dos.

L'effet fut immédiat. Elisabeth s'écroula, vaincue par la plante toxique dans un cri de douleur.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce début vous a plus, que vous allez me donner votre avis, et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : Vengeance.<p>

PxdxlF ;)


	2. Vengeance

Re ! Contente de vous retrouver pour ce second chapitre, que je comptais poster demain, mais j'ai bien avancé aujourd'hui donc voilà le chapitre 2 :) La famille Du Perche a bien existé, mais Elisabeth non, je le repète. Plus d'informations sur Wikipédia, tapez Geoffroy II sur google, vous devriez trouver, si ça vous intéresse ^^.

Merci de vos reviews, j'ai enfin compris qu'il y avait un bouton pour vous répondre mdr. Sérieusement, je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Vengeance<strong>

Noir. Le noir complet. Aucun bruit. Aucune odeur. Rien. _« Où suis-je ? »_ Juste la douleur pour te rappeler que même mort, tu restes vivant. Juste la solitude pour te rappeler que l'éternité se vit en solitaire. Juste toi pour te dire que tu veux mourir et pour voir à quel point tu es lâche et faible. Incapable. Mettre fin à ta misérable vie de vampire. _« Non ! »_ Juste tes souvenirs qui te font vivre. Juste cette obsession, cette envie de vengeance. _« Tant qu'elle ne meurt pas, je vis. » _Juste cette pensée dans ta tête quand tu as envie d'en finir. _« D'abord toi, puis moi. » _Vengeance.

Elisabeth ouvrit brusquement les yeux, respirant à grandes goulées l'air de l'endroit sombre et humide. Ses prunelles bleues-vertes se dilatèrent alors qu'elle ressentait la douleur du poison dans ses veines, la soif de sang se faisant de plus en plus forte. Rapidement pourtant, elle réussit à passer outre la souffrance et à réfléchir. Quelques secondes de répit avant que la porte de la cave ne s'ouvre et que deux vampires n'entrent, tenant dans leurs mains des pieux et des seringues de verveine. Immobile sur sa chaise en bois, des chaines d'acier passées autour de ses bras, de ses jambes et de sa poitrine, elle semblait peu dangereuse. Cela la fit presque rire. Mais elle se contint, pour garder l'effet de surprise. Fière, elle les fixa en silence, attendant que la torture commence sans vraiment y penser.

Damon s'appuya contre le mur en face d'elle, et l'autre vampire s'assit sur une chaise, soutenant son regard. D'un trait, il demanda.

**- Qui es-tu ? **

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit, narquoise, sans répondre. Patient, il continua calmement.

**- Tu ferais mieux de me répondre. Je peux t'injecter de la verveine, de planter des pieux dans le corps et te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'en finir. Ce serait dommage d'en arriver là tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Se serait dommage de te mettre les Originels à dos, tu ne crois pas ? **Rétorqua-t-elle, souriante.

Il fronça les sourcils. Aurait-il une Originelle en face de lui ?

Damon prit le relais, impatient, et s'approcha d'elle, un air déterminé sur le visage. Soudain, il lui planta violement un pieu dans la cuisse et le retira avant de le replanter dans la peau déjà refermée. Elisabeth hurla. Damon l'interrogea, implacable. Au bout de quelques minutes de torture, la prisonnière eut le droit de reprendre son souffle. Et de répondre.

**- Un verre de sang et je te dévoile mon nom. **

Amusé, Damon ricana puis lui replanta un pieu dans la jambe. Sans le retirer cette fois. Puis il alla lui chercher un verre de sang et fit mine de lui tendre. A la vue du liquide carmin, le visage d'Elisabeth reprit sa forme vampirique et ses yeux brillèrent d'envie.

**- Tu réponds et je te fais boire. **

L'autre vampire, qui c'était fait oublier jusque là, intervint.

**- Damon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je la fais parler voyons, petit frère, c'est évident.** Répondit l'autre.

**- Damon !** S'exclama son frère.

**- Stefan ?** Rétorqua l'ainé, narquois.

Pendant ce temps là, Elisabeth c'était décidée et elle les coupa, affamée.

**- Je m'appelle Elisabeth du Perche.**

Les deux frères se regardèrent, étonnés. Ce nom ne leur disait rien du tout. Cela sonnait juste, très ancien. Sa famille devait s'être éteinte depuis longtemps. Soudain Damon eut un flash. Il connaissait cette famille ! Il avait vu l'arbre généalogique des Du Perche dans un musée en Angleterre ! Puis il se souvint qu'il n'y avait pas d'Elisabeth dans la famille. Il fronça les sourcils. Née hors-mariage peut-être ? Bah, pourquoi mentirait-elle de toute façon ? Et puis c'était possible si il faisait le lien entre la menace de la vampiresse et ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. Si elle avait 700 ans de plus que lui comme elle lui avait fait savoir, c'était vraiment possible et ils étaient chanceux de l'avoir maitrisée si facilement. Lui faire boire du sang n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais ils avaient conclu un marché. Dépité, il s'approcha et la fit boire.

En quelques secondes, Elisabeth se sentit mieux. Quelques centilitres de sang lui suffisaient déjà à faire disparaître la verveine de son organisme. Encore quelques verres et elle pourrait s'enfuir. Revigorée par cette idée, elle tourna la tête vers Damon et Stefan et attendit la prochaine question.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? **Demanda Stefan.

**- Je ne suis que de passage.** Répondit-elle.

Damon lui lança un regard méfiant et demanda à son tour.

**- Et comment connais-tu Katherine ?**

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea en guise de réponse.

**- Et toi, comment tu la connais ?**

**- C'est moi qui pose les questions.** Grogna le vampire.

**- Je l'ai rencontrée il y a quelques siècles, mais on ne peut pas dire que je la connais. J'étais juste surprise de voir cette humaine qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'est… choquant. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me torturer !**

Les deux frères se regardèrent, intrigués. Finalement, Damon quitta la pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard, une poche de sang à la main. Il mit un peu de sang dans le verre et fit de nouveau boire Elisabeth. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois._ « C'est bon ! »_

Vive comme l'éclair, elle brisa les chaines et se leva. D'un geste rapide elle saisit la poche de sang puis s'élança dans la maison, s'enfuyant à la vitesse vampirique. Fou de rage, Damon se lança à sa poursuite.

Déboulant comme un ouragan dans le salon, Elisabeth se stoppa brusquement, surprise. En face d'elle, le meurtrier d'Adèle. Celui-ci sembla aussi étonné qu'elle, et fit un pas en arrière en voyant le regard qu'elle lui jetait. Une seconde plus tard Damon s'arrêtait aux côtés de la vampiresse et crachait, hargneux.

**- Qui es-tu ? **

Le vampire répondit, sûr de lui.

**- Le porte parole de Katherine. **

Damon commença une phrase, qui ressembla fortement à celle d'Elisabeth, qui parla en même temps que lui.

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore ?**

**- Et c'est quoi son problème à cette garce ?** Elisabeth ponctua sa question d'un sourire plein de crocs.

Intimidé mais toujours fier, le porte parole répondit alors que Stefan rejoignait son frère et leur prisonnière.

**- Elle veut échanger votre sorcière contre Stefan.**

D'une même voix les deux frères le questionnèrent.

**- Elle a capturé Bonnie ?**

Elisabeth, de son côté, demanda quelque chose de bien différent.

**- C'est elle qui t'as ordonné de tuer Adèle ?**

Les regardant tous de haut, le porte-parole acquiesça. Folle de rage, Elisabeth ne se contrôla plus. Elle se jeta sur le jeune vampire, le plaquant contre le mur avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger. Serrant sa gorge entre ses mains pâles, elle prit plaisir à lui déchirer la peau de ses ongles, puis à lui briser la nuque. Cependant, pour tuer un vampire il faut lui arracher le cœur ou le lui transpercer d'un pieu, le décapiter ou le réduire en cendre. La vampiresse le savait, et elle avait bien l'intention de tester ces différentes techniques. D'un geste, elle le décapita, puis lui arracha le cœur qu'elle écrasa dans sa main. Elle finit enfin son carnage vengeur en balançant le corps dans la cheminée, où le feu se fit plus puissant.

Damon et Stefan, trop surpris pour réagir, la regardèrent faire son carnage sans même essayer de l'arrêter. Finalement, quand la vampiresse se retourna vers eux, les mains couvertes de sang, le haut tâché du même liquide et le visage décomposé par la haine, Damon ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que : « **Wahou !** **Sexy, vraiment, j'adore. **» Il termina sur un clin d'œil puis quitta la pièce, appelant Bonnie pour découvrir que le porte parole avait bluffé. Stefan fronça les sourcils puis se mit à nettoyer la pièce, sans accorder plus d'attention à Elisabeth. Cette dernière quitta la maison, silencieuse.

* * *

><p>Avant de vous laissez partir, (une petite review ?) je tiens à préciser que dans cette fiction j'essaye de garder l'atmosphère de la série, avec cette violence semi-présente et ce sang, donc certaines scènes, sans être gores, peuvent rester assez violentes, d'où le rating, T.<p>

Si quelque chose n'est pas clair dans ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre :)

Bon allez, je vous laisse partir, à la prochaine pour le chapitre trois :D


	3. Mourir pour les autres

Ayant prit un peu d'avance sur les chapitres que j'ai écrit, je poste le 3ème chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^ Plus calme que le précédent, plus doux même, il introduit la suite de l'histoire j'ai envie de dire. Mais je vous laisse lire :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Mourir pour les autres<strong>

Le soleil se levait lentement, illuminant de ses rayons brûlants la demeure des Salvatore. Des éclats rosés s'étalaient dans le ciel, semblant ocre à leur origine, orangés alors qu'ils disparaissent derrière quelques nuages. Une ombre se faufila dans le manoir, évitant autant que possible la lumière, gémissant de douleur lorsque sa peau entrait en contact avec l'astre du jour. Finalement, elle se réfugia dans le salon, seulement éclairé d'une lumière artificielle.

Stefan entra dans la pièce, tenant une poche de sang dans la main. Saluant l'ombre d'un signe de tête, il lui tendit la nourriture ainsi qu'un verre, puis s'installa à ses côtés dans le divan.

**- Tu n'es pas protégée de la lumière du soleil ? **Demanda-t-il.

**- Non, je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître une sorcière. **

Il hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle finisse de boire, avant de l'interroger à nouveau.

**- Qui est cette Adèle que tu as mentionnée hier ?**

Elisabeth tourna la tête vers lui et hésita à répondre. Finalement, elle se décida et, serrant le verre dans sa main tremblante, prit la parole.

**- C'était ma meilleure amie. Et Katherine l'a tuée pour me blesser. Adèle ne méritait pas de mourir. Elle était beaucoup plus droite et plus humaine que moi. Elle respectait les autres, elle considérait qu'être immortelle était une chance de racheter ses fautes et elle faisait de son mieux pour aider les autres. Katherine va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait. Même si Adèle ne voudrait pas que je la venge. Je ne peux pas laisser passer cet affront. Pas cette fois.**

Stefan resta silencieux, encore surprit, puis essaya d'en savoir plus.

**- Mais, Katherine, que t'a-t-elle fait ? **

Posant son verre sur la table basse, la vampiresse passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les attachant en une queue de cheval basse, puis elle se leva et fit quelques pas. Elle allait quitter la pièce lorsque la tentation de dévoiler tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur fut plus forte.

**- Il y a 200 ans, Katherine a séduit mon compagnon, celui qui m'avait transformée, aimée et accompagnée depuis plus de 600 ans. Je cru ne pas pouvoir survivre à la trahison. J'ai tué Néron, et je me suis retournée vers Katherine. Mais un vieil ami à moi est intervenu et m'a interdit de la tuer. J'ai obéit, depuis toujours, mais cette fois, s'en est trop. Elle doit payer. Quelque en soit le prix. **Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes. **Et toi, d'où la connais-tu ? Et pourquoi cette humaine lui ressemble tellement ? **

Elle lui avait fait confiance. A son tour. Stefan entreprit de lui dévoiler ce qu'il savait. A la fin, la seule pensée d'Elisabeth fut _« Wahou, ils se sont bien fait rouler. » _Mais elle n'en dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire, avant de partir vers la porte.

**- Tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites. Nous avons une sorcière qui pourrait te protéger des rayons du soleil, et tu es la bienvenue tant que tu ne fais rien contre Elena. **Déclara Stefan.

Surprise, la vampiresse se tourna à demi vers lui, puis sourit doucement.

**- Merci, c'est… gentil.**

_« Oui, c'est de la gentillesse pure. Je crois que je vais rester, pour l'aider à protéger la femme qu'il aime. Comme Néron m'a protégée quand j'étais humaine. Jeune vampire, tu viens de gagner une alliée puissante. Ne gâche pas ta chance. Klaus me tuera, mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre, et je peux te permettre de le tuer. Avec Elijah a tes côtés, tu ne risques plus grand-chose. »_

Elena entra dans le manoir Salvatore, inondant le hall de la lumière solaire, appelant gaiement son petit ami. Celui-ci l'avait entendue arriver de loin et la rejoignait déjà alors qu'elle fermait la porte. Souriante, elle l'embrassa et se dirigea vers le salon. Soudain, un cri de surprise perça la barrière de ses lèvres et Stefan accourut, inquiet. En face de la jeune humaine, Elisabeth soulevait ses cheveux blonds pour les attacher en un chignon serré, habillée seulement d'une serviette dévoilant ses jambes et la naissance de sa poitrine. _« Oups. »_

Furieuse, Elena se tourna vers le vampire,

**- Stefan, si à chaque fois qu'une fille s'installe chez vous je ne suis pas avertie de sa présence et que je la rencontre en serviette, ça ne va pas le faire !**

**- Je suis désolée, mais je ne t'attendais pas avant midi, j'ai proposé à Elisabeth de prendre une douche pour ne pas se présenter habillée de vêtements tachés de sang, mais je crois que…**

Il ne put continuer, coupé par un sifflement admiratif de la part de Damon. Celui-ci passa aux côtés de la vampiresse, frôlant sa peau nue de façon bien peu naturelle.

**- La prochaine fois je peux venir me laver avec toi ? Je te frotterai le dos si tu veux.** Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire charmeur.

**- Hum… ça dépend, tu aimes les douches froides ? **Rétorqua la concernée.

Elena écouta l'échange, trop surprise pour réagir, et ce décida finalement à parler.

**- Hum, quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ?**

Elisabeth lança un regard moqueur à Damon puis disparut dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de la demeure tandis que les deux frères expliquaient à Elena les nouvelles idées farfelues de son ancêtre.

Quand Bonnie, John, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler et Caroline furent arrivés aussi, Elisabeth se permit de réapparaître, et s'appuya contre un mur, sous les regards méfiants des autres. Damon s'installa dans un fauteuil, tout à son aise, et invita le chasseur de vampires à faire de même, lui servant un verre d'alcool au passage. Elena ainsi que Stefan étaient assis dans le canapé, Jérémy sur l'accoudoir avec eux. Bonnie préféra rester debout et Caroline, ainsi que Tyler, l'imitèrent.

_« Eh bien, ça en fait des êtres surnaturels ou proches du surnaturel pour une si petite ville ! »_

Comme pour confirmer les pensées de la vampiresse, Elijah fit son apparition, saluant tous les humains et non-humains d'un signe de tête. Surprit de voir Elisabeth, il resta quelques secondes muet puis la rejoignit pour lui faire un baisemain, toujours aussi maniéré.

**- Ma chère Elisabeth, voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas profité de votre délicieuse présence.**

**- En effet.**

Estomaqués, Damon et Stefan se regardèrent, puis interrogèrent les deux vampires.

**- Vous vous connaissez ?**

Elijah allait répondre mais Elisabeth le devança.

**- Oui, Elijah et moi sommes amis depuis 800 ans maintenant.**

L'Originel acquiesça, puis se tourna vers le groupe et prit la parole.

**- Je dois avouer que vous avez beaucoup de chance. Pour protéger Elena, vous avez regroupé un loup-garou, trois humains immortels grâce à leurs chevalières, une sorcière, trois vampires, une très ancienne vampiresse et un Originel. C'est… impressionnant. Cependant, cela ne suffira pas.**

Elisabeth cessa d'écouter lorsqu'il fit l'inventaire de ce qui allait leur arriver s'ils ne suivaient pas ses instructions à la lettre, et observa les chevalières qui rendaient les humains immortels. Puis elle fixa la sorcière, se demandant si elle pouvait réellement la protéger du soleil. Après avoir passé 900 ans à fuir l'astre du jour et à le voir que très rarement, elle ne pouvait que rêver de pouvoir un jour vivre normalement. La sorcière accepterait-elle de l'aider ?

Elle arrêta de réfléchir pour écouter le plan que mettait en place les protecteurs du sosie de Katherine.

**- Nous devons tuer Katherine.** Déclara Jérémy.

**- Et emmener Elena loin de Klaus !** S'exclama John.

**- Et protéger tout Mystic Falls de sa fureur ? Non, je préfère mourir plutôt que de voir le massacre qu'il fera.** S'interposa la principale concernée.

**- Tu ne le verras pas, tu seras morte !** Coupa Damon.

Elisabeth prit une grande inspiration, envisagea de fuir tout de suite avant de se faire tuer, se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre et coupa tout le débat.

**- Excusez-moi ! **Le silence ce fit et tous la regardèrent.** Je peux tuer Katherine. Klaus me tuera ensuite mais j'aurai le temps de suffisamment l'affaiblir pour qu'Elijah aide votre sorcière à le tuer, et ainsi personne d'autre que lui et moi ne mourront. **

Sa déclaration fit durer le silence pendant quelques secondes, puis Caroline posa une question.

**- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te tuerait ?**

**- Parce qu'il m'a interdit de tuer Katherine et qu'il n'aime pas du tout que l'on désobéisse à ses ordres.**

**- Et pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour nous ? **Reprit Bonnie, méfiante.

**- Ce n'est pas pour vous, c'est pour moi. Katherine a tué l'homme que j'aimais, et je ne vis que pour me venger. Si elle meurt, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. **Répondit la vampiresse, très calme.

Ils la regardèrent tous, encore méfiants. Finalement, lasse d'attendre, elle prit la parole.

**- Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, je pars hein, j'n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer pour rien.**

Enfin, Stefan se décida, et décida tout le monde d'ailleurs.

**- Merci. **

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :)<p> 


	4. Bijoux de valeur

Coucou ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 4 qui, j'espère, vous plaira ^^ Merci de vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Bijoux de valeur<strong>

Le manoir se vida peu à peu et en fin d'après midi, il ne resta plus qu'Elijah, installé au salon avec Elisabeth, Stefan, qui passait du bon temps avec Elena dans leur chambre, Damon, qui lisait un livre dans sa chambre, Jérémy et Bonnie qui lisait quelques livres de la bibliothèque des Salvatore à la recherche d'informations utiles.

Ces deux là, en couple depuis quelques jours, étaient heureux de se retrouver seuls, et Jérémy fut bien content quand Bonnie ne le renvoya pas à ses recherches quand il vint l'embrasser. La tension montait lentement, lorsque qu'ils se souvinrent que des vampires occupaient la maison, et qu'il y en avait deux dans la pièce d'à côté. Un peu gênés, légèrement rouges, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Jérémy proposa d'aller chercher des trucs à grignoter.

Il dû passer par le salon et croisa les regards amusés d'Elijah et Elisabeth. Cette dernière se leva et s'approcha de lui, notant un léger mouvement de recul de sa part. Le frère d'Elena la dépassait d'une demi-tête mais il restait méfiant.

**- Excuse-moi pour hier soir. **

Soulagé de voir qu'elle voulait juste s'excuser, il avala difficilement sa salive et lui sourit, murmurant un « c'est oublié » avant de fuir dans la cuisine. La vampiresse gloussa puis rejoignit l'Originel qui s'amusa lui aussi de la réaction du jeune humain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elijah décida de prendre congé de la buveuse de sang et quitta le manoir sans plus de cérémonie.

Déterminée à ne pas s'ennuyer, Elisabeth se rendit dans la bibliothèque et sourit à la sorcière. Bonnie lui jeta un regard méfiant et s'éloigna, passant de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et ouvrant le rideau pour empêcher la vampiresse de l'approcher. Un peu vexée, elle prit la parole.

**- Si j'avais envie de te faire du mal, tu crois que je t'aurais laissé une chance de m'échapper ?**

Bonnie répondit négativement d'un signe de tête, et la blonde se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui trainait par là, posant son regard bleu-vert sur le rayon de soleil au sol.

**- J'aime être un vampire, mais j'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir rester au soleil, sentir la chaleur de ses rayons sur mon visage, comme avant…**

La sorcière l'écouta en silence, semblant réfléchir. Finalement, après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle demanda.

**- Tu as un bijou que tu ne quittes jamais ?**

Heureuse et comprenant que son souhait allait être exhaussé, Elisabeth sourit et lui tendit un pendentif qui entourait son cou. Il y en avait deux. Un long fait de perles noires qui tombait sur son haut-chemisier blanc, et celui qu'elle venait de lancer à Bonnie, une chaine en argent où pendait un petit cœur de lapis-lazuli. Bonnie l'observa pendant quelques secondes, puis le posa dans le rayon de soleil, ferma les yeux et incanta. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le tendait à la vampiresse, en plein soleil toujours.

Malgré elle, Elisabeth se fit méfiante. Elle ne pouvait pas le prendre, puisque la sorcière le mettait en plein soleil. L'explication lui fut donnée presque immédiatement.

**- Si je te rends ce pendentif, me promets-tu de protéger Elena ? **

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis prit la mesure des conséquences qu'entrainerait chaque réponse. Finalement, d'une voix sûre et honnête, elle acquiesça.

**- Oui. **

Alors Bonnie lui lança le pendentif. La blonde le mit autour de son cou et approcha sa main du soleil, encore un peu angoissée. Lasse d'attendre, la sorcière s'avança, saisit sa main, et la tira en plein soleil. Un cri de terreur s'échappa des lèvres de la vampiresse, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle allait bien. Heureuse, elle serra Bonnie dans ses bras, la remerciant, pleurant presque de joie.

**- Merci, merci, merci… **

Devant tant de gratitude, la jeune fille cessa de résister, même si un soupire de soulagement lui échappa quand Elisabeth couru dehors, se planter devant le soleil couchant.

Les yeux fermés, elle appréciait la caresse des rayons du soleil sur son visage, semblant revivre devant l'astre du jour. Ses cheveux brillaient de mille feux, sa peau pâle devenait porcelaine, et, pendant un instant, Damon, qui regardait la scène depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, se crut dans Twilight. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dehors, atterrissant aux côtés de la vampiresse.

**- Tu me files ton astuce pour briller ainsi ? J'aimerai bien le faire aussi. **Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Amusée, Elisabeth se tourna vers lui, la mine joueuse, et approcha ses mains de son torse.

**- Eh bien, tout d'abord, il faut… ouvrir cette chemise.** En même temps, elle défit quelques boutons, sous le regard intéressé du vampire.

D'un souffle rauque, il l'invita à lui expliquer la suite. Souriante, elle lui fit faire quelques pas en arrière, effleurant sa clavicule de ses lèvres en relevant la tête vers lui.

**- Et surtout, arrêter de m'importuner !**

De sa force de vampire, elle le poussa à l'intérieur de la maison, où il tomba sur le dos, trop surprit pour réagir. Stefan, qui avait entendu la porte claquer, descendit dans le hall, suivit d'Elena. Hilare, il demanda.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

**- J'ai voulu jouer et j'ai perdu. C'est tout.**

De mauvaise humeur, il disparut dans sa chambre, tandis qu'Elena gloussait puis se tournait vers Stefan, qui retenait son fou rire avec difficulté.

Elisabeth erra longuement dans Mystic Falls, savourant sa nouvelle immunité au soleil. Comme dans un rêve, elle se revoyait, âgée de 18 ans, courir dans la ville de son enfance, sous le soleil d'été…

_Une jeune fille se baladait dans ce petit village qu'était Mortargne-au-Perche, en Basse-Normandie. Ce jour là se tenait le marché du village, et les paysans c'étaient regroupés pour vendre leurs volailles, fruits, légumes, charcuteries et fromages. Certains, des bourgeois, vendaient même de la bière. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui intéressait la jeune fille. Non, c'était plutôt les beaux tissus que vendaient les nomades, les bijoux que proposaient les orfèvres. Sous ses yeux émerveillés s'étalaient robes en lin rouge, corsages en soie, broches en or, chaînettes en argent, pendentifs colorés. Elle hésitait à toucher toutes ces merveilles, de peur de les voir disparaître. _

_Bousculées par d'autres femmes, tout aussi éblouies qu'elle, Elisabeth se détourna et continua sa balade, soulevant sa robe et courant dans les rues pavées, cherchant la perle rare. Elle passa devant la taverne, où les rires gras des soldats de son père semblaient plus forts que le brouhaha de la foule, puis dépassa les portes du village, débouchant sur la grande allée de terre qui menait dans les champs. Sur sa droite, la petite forêt du domaine, où son père chassait. Sur sa gauche, les champs de mais, blé, orge, foin et autres céréales des paysans. Tout droit, le chemin de la liberté. _

_Elisabeth rêvait qu'un jour, elle partirait à cheval sur cette route, pour y découvrir le monde, sous le soleil le jour, sous les étoiles la nuit. _

_Mais il était temps de rentrer, au lieu de rêvasser. Elle se détourna de ses rêves et rentra dans le village, la mine triste. Trainant des pieds dans la rue, elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois devant le stand de bijoux et robes, admirant ceux-ci, les yeux brillants d'envie. _

_Soudain, une ombre lui cacha le soleil et une voix familière lui chuchota dans l'oreille. « __**Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir, chère Elisabeth ?**__ » Elle retrouva le sourire et répondit sur le même ton. « __**Ce joli pendentif, Néron.**__ » De sa main pâle elle désigna un cœur de lapis-lazuli, qui pendait à une chaîne d'argent. _

_L'homme sortit une bourse de la sacoche et paya le vendeur, qui lui sourit de toutes dents. Lorsque Néron se pencha vers elle, lui tendant le pendentif, Elisabeth nota qu'il portait une chevalière aux armoiries d'une famille qui lui était inconnue. Mais elle oublia bien vite ce bijou pour saisir le cadeau, rayonnante. « __**Merci.**__ » L'homme se contenta de lui sourire, caressant son cou où une marque de crocs s'étalait, cachée par les cheveux de la jeune fille._

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me conseiller, me dire que c'est nul ou pour critiquer afin que je m'améliore ^^ A la prochaine :D<p> 


	5. Retour dans un passé lointain

_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre concernant Elisabeth et uniquement elle :) Après quelques OS sur VD, je me suis dit que vous méritiez bien le chapitre 5 lol. Sérieusement, j'ai avancé dans l'histoire alors je vous donne celui là, même si j'étais déçue de n'avoir aucune review. :'(_

_J'aimerai savoir si ma fic est nulle, bien, géniale, si Elisabeth est interessante, idiote... Bref, je voudrais savoir s ça vaut le coup de publier les autres chapitres. _

_Il ne tient qu'à vous de lire la suite._

_*Je le répète, Elisabeth est un personnage purement inventé, mais Geoffroy II du Perche et sa famille existent._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Retour dans un passé lointain<strong>

Elisabeth était la fille de Geoffroy II du Perche. Elle était née le jour même de son mariage avec Béatrice de Montditdier. Fruit de ses nuits d'ivresse avec une prostituée, elle aurait pu devenir bonne, mais son père, prit de remords, décida de l'élever, malgré son statut de batârde. Béatrice n'apprécia jamais Elisabeth, mais n'intervint jamais en sa défaveur, décidant de tout simplement oublier l'existence de la jeune enfant. Cette dernière se souvenait de nuits au coin du feu, aux côtés de son père qui lui lisait un livre, sous le regard neutre de sa « belle-mère ».

Lorsqu'elle eut un frère, puis trois sœurs, Elisabeth fut quelque peu délaissée par son père, mais resta tout de même dans la maison familiale, car comme le veut la tradition, une femme vit avec et sous l'autorité de son père jusqu'à son mariage. Alors âgée de 15 ans, elle rêva d'évasion, espéra qu'un homme vienne la chercher pour l'emmener loin, lui faire visiter le monde. Elle passait des heures dans le parc de la demeure, assise dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel, où les nuages se prélassaient, glissant lentement vers l'horizon.

La vampiresse se souvenait encore du plaisir de sentir le vent sur son visage, la chaleur sur son corps, l'herbe sur sa peau. Tout était si beau avant…

Puis était arrivé l'été de ses 18 ans. Son père avait décidé que l'année suivante, à la même date, le 1 er Août, elle serait mariée.

Ses rêves en avait prit un coup. Elle ne rêvait plus de l'homme idéal. Seulement de la liberté. Son statut de fille illégitime l'avait préservée de bien des choses, mais pas de ça. Pas du mariage. Encore aujourd'hui Elisabeth crachait sur ce mot.

C'était un de ces longs dimanches, où seule la messe vient occuper la journée, que Néron était arrivé à Mortargne-au-Perche, sur son cheval éreinté, sa tenue couverte de poussière. Il disait venir de loin, et se rendre chez un ami à lui, plus loin encore. Mais il demandait l'asile pour quelques semaines, le temps qu'il se remette de sa longue chevauchée, et que son cheval se repose. Plus tard, il avoua à Elisabeth qu'il n'était seulement de passage pour deux jours, mais qu'à sa vue il était resté, beaucoup plus longtemps.

Elle se souvenait encore avoir entendu le bruit de sabot dans la rue pavée qu'elle parcourait, puis avoir vu ce cavalier sur sa monture alezane, aussi rouge que le sang. L'homme avait à peine 20 ans, et il demandait l'asile chez quelque paysan sympathique qui accepterait l'honnête voyageur qu'il était, sous son toit. Elle c'était approchée, et avait tenu la bête par les rênes alors que son propriétaire l'abandonnait le temps de frapper aux portes. Amusée elle avait emmené le cheval jusqu'à un tonneau plein d'eau, quelques mètres plus loin, au coin d'une rue, et avait laissé l'animal s'abreuver.

A sa grande surprise, l'inconnu l'avait retrouvée à la seconde où il remarquait l'absence de son cheval. Souriant, il lui avait lancé :

**- Ce n'est pas bien de jouer ce genre de tour aux inconnus, jeune demoiselle.**

Elle avait rétorqué, souriante.

**- Je ne vous joue aucun tour, je me contente d'abreuver un animal assoiffé. **

Il avait hoché la tête et avait récupéré son cheval, se préparant à rejoindre son hôte. Mais il se retourna vers Elisabeth et lui souffla « **Je suis Néron. **» Trop surprise pour lui répondre, elle l'avait regardé partir, puis avait murmuré, pensant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas, de toute façon. « **Et moi Elisabeth. **»

Quelques jours plus tard elle le rencontrait de nouveau, alors qu'elle regardait le défilé des paysans se rendant aux champs, au petit matin. Il était passé à pied devant elle, sans la voir et avait sursauté quand elle l'avait appelé.

**- Néron ? **

Se retournant, il l'avait fixée pendant de longues secondes, cherchant sûrement dans sa mémoire où et quand il l'avait rencontrée. Finalement son visage c'était éclairé d'un sourire et il répondit.

**- Elisabeth ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**- Oh ? Rien, je voulais juste vous parler. Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?**

**- Mais voyons ma chère, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit !**

Il rit, amusé. Elisabeth resta silencieuse, les joues un peu rouge. « _Je pensais qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue. C'est surprenant. _»

Pendant ce temps là, Néron s'inquiétait de l'avoir blessée, ou vexée, ou autre chose de mauvais. Il demanda, soudain plus doux.

**- Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ?**

Surprise, elle releva la tête vers lui, ses prunelles bleues-vertes s'accrochant aux siennes, très brunes.

**- Oh ? Non voyons, j'étais juste intriguée, je pensais que vous ne m'aviez pas entendue, c'est tout. Où allez-vous de si bon matin ?**

Assise au sol, sur l'herbe légèrement humide, elle se sentait faible et petite devant lui. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever mais il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec son joli visage, tanné par les voyages qu'il avait dû effectuer. Trop proche à son goût de cet individu de sexe masculin, elle recula légèrement, mais sûrement pas assez si elle avait écouté la petite voix dans sa tête, qui lui disait « recule, recule ! ».

Néron lui sourit. « **Je suivais les paysans pour voir un peu la campagne, prendre un peu l'air. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez venir avec moi, j'ai assez de provisions pour deux.** »

Elle allait accepter, enchantée à l'idée de sortir, mais le mot « provision » la fit sursauter. Elle demanda, hésitante.

**- Mais pour combien de temps partez vous ?**

La réponse fusa.

**- Pour la journée pardi !**

Au même moment il se releva, et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler, il saisit sa main pour la redresser, et l'entraîner derrière lui.

**- Venez !**

En courant, ils parcoururent quelques mètres, puis marchèrent, gardant un rythme rapide imposé par Néron. Jamais, pendant toute la matinée, Elisabeth n'eut l'idée de se plaindre, trop heureuse de sortir, accompagnée d'un si beau jeune homme qui plus est. Avec ses cheveux châtains en bataille, ses yeux bruns et son corps svelte, Néron lui plaisait bien, sans qu'elle ne veuille se l'avouer.

Lorsqu'enfin il s'arrêta, elle était essoufflée, en sueur, mais heureuse. Il sortit un tissu clair du sac qu'il portait à l'épaule, et l'étala sur l'herbe humide, puis s'assit dessus, invitant Elisabeth à faire de même. Il posa de la nourriture entre eux, découpant de généreuses tranches de viandes, puis préparant un sandwich pour sa compagne. Ils dégustèrent le repas en papotant, puis rangèrent toutes les victuailles pour s'allonger et regarder les nuages. Tout en parlant.

L'après midi passa si vite qu'Elisabeth fut surprise quand il déclara qu'il fallait rentrer. Dans un rythme moins rapide ils prirent le chemin du retour, et c'est pleine de bons souvenirs qu'elle se vit raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle, un peu triste tout de même de devoir attendre le lendemain pour le revoir.

Ainsi, plusieurs jours passèrent, alors qu'elle se baladait dans la campagne, ou même dans le village, avec le jeune homme. Puis des semaines.

Un jour, son père reçut des invités, et elle ne put sortir pour voir celui qui venait de lui dérober son cœur. Elle ne montra rien de sa tristesse, et s'est le visage fermé qu'Elisabeth rejoignit sa chambre, tard le soir. Elle ouvrit la porte en silence, et hurla quand elle vit l'objet de ses pensées dans sa chambre. A une vitesse surhumaine il traversa la pièce – qui faisait bien 5m de large – et fit taire le cri à peine un millième de seconde après qu'il ait commencé, plaquant la paume de sa main contre ses lèvres. Collant sa joue contre celle d'Elisabeth, il lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

**- Ne crie pas, ce n'est que moi. **

L'humaine hocha doucement la tête et il éloigna sa main de son visage. Elle chuchota à son tour.

**- Néron…**

La serrant contre lui, il répondit dans un souffle.

**- Oui mon amour ?**

Elle resta muette pendant quelques secondes, étonnée par l'appellation. Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains. _« Que fais-tu là ? »_

**- Je crois que je t'aime.**

Elisabeth se surprit elle-même quand les mots qu'elle pensait changèrent alors qu'elle parlait. Les yeux écarquillés, elle recula, échappant aux bras du jeune homme. Ils se fixèrent, aussi surprit l'un que l'autre, puis Néron se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, un frisson parcourut le corps d'Elisabeth alors qu'elle enlaçait Néron. Soudain, un bruit de course retentit dans l'escalier, et Néron s'écarta brusquement d'elle. « **Je reviendrais.** » Promit-il avant de disparaître.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Elisabeth se retourna brusquement, surprise.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**

Son père se tenait en face d'elle, l'épée à la main, tous les sens en alerte. Quelqu'un avait donc entendu son cri. L'esprit de la jeune fille lui fournit une explication plausible à la seconde même ou elle comprit qu'elle devait mentir.

**- Rien père, j'ai seulement entendu la fenêtre s'ouvrir et j'ai eu peur. Excusez-moi. **

Geoffroy II jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, qui était en effet ouverte, puis hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, encore un chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)<em>


	6. Humanité

_Me revoilà ! Chapitre 6, très difficile à écrire car rajouté en cours de route, normalement il n'était pas prévu mais j'ai eu une petite idée qui avait besoin d'être développée donc je vous offre ce chapitre 6, Humanité ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Humanité<strong>

Ce matin là, ce fut un cri de rage et de désespoir qui la réveilla. Elisabeth bondit hors de son lit et disparut de la vue d'Elena, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. La vampiresse déboula dans le salon où Bonnie faisait subir un anévrisme à Damon. A genoux, la tête serrée entre ses mains, le vampire avait à peine la force de gémir à présent. Prise de pitié, Elisabeth traversa la pièce et s'agenouilla à ses côtés le serrant contre elle et lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes tandis que la sorcière la fusillait du regard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Stefan et Elena arrivaient, alors que Bonnie cessait d'ensorceler Damon. Celui-ci poussa un soupire de soulagement et resta quelques secondes dans les bras d'Elisabeth qui le berçait en silence, posant un regard intrigué sur la jeune sorcière. _« Pourquoi ? … »_

Elena, le regard perdu, fixait Bonnie, effarée.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? **Demanda Stefan.

Damon ne répondit pas et se releva, jetant un coup d'œil étonné vers Elisabeth, qui se levait elle aussi, le visage fermé.

**- Damon m'a manqué de respect, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter. C'est tout.**

La voix de Bonnie claqua dans la maison juste avant qu'elle ne parte brusquement, rapidement suivie par une Elena ébahie. Elisabeth, son bras encore passé autour des épaules de Damon, s'éloigna brusquement et alla chercher une poche de sang.

Pendant ce temps là, Stefan interrogea son frère.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit à Bonnie ?**

Le brun lâcha tout d'abord un grognement, peu disposé à lui répondre, mais se décida finalement à expliquer la raison de la colère de la sorcière.

**- Je lui ai demandé s'il elle avait une idée pour protéger Elena. Elle m'a dit que non, et qu'on avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait pour la protéger. Je lui ai juste répondu qu'elle ne servait à rien et qu'à cause d'elle, Elena allait mourir.**

Stefan resta muet quelques secondes, puis rétorqua.

**- Tu es un imbécile. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut pour protéger Elena ! Et Bonnie est notre meilleur atout pour tuer Klaus, surtout avec Elijah et Elisabeth !**

Pour toute réponse, Damon quitta la pièce.

Elisabeth, qui avait entendu la conversation, réapparu dans le salon, la mine soucieuse, et soupira.

**- On devrait établir des rondes, pour vérifier les alentours du Mystic Falls, et protéger Elena à chaque seconde.**

Stefan hocha la tête et téléphona aux autres pour établir les tours de garde. Pendant ce temps là, Elisabeth monta à l'étage, cherchant Damon. Rapidement elle le trouva dans sa chambre. Poussant silencieusement la porte, elle observa cette pièce qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Sobre, modeste même, agréable, furent les premiers mots qui lui vinrent pour caractériser la pièce. Le grand lit qui trônait en son centre était occupé par un vampire grognon, dont les prunelles bleues brillaient d'une lueur de colère. Elisabeth s'approcha, ses talons claquant sur le parquet, une poche de sang dans la main. Damon tourna la tête vers elle, et l'interrogea du regard. Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit, ouvrant la poche de sang et la portant à sa bouche pour boire un peu du liquide carmin. Elle avala lentement, appréciant le sang, puis le tendit à Damon pour qu'il boive à son tour. Ses yeux bleus plantés dans les siens bleus-verts, le jeune vampire se rassasia, en silence. Lorsqu'il cessa enfin de boire, la poche de sang était quasiment vide.

Un léger filet de sang survivait pourtant encore, partant du coin de ses lèvres et glissant sur son menton. Elisabeth se détacha des prunelles qui la fascinaient brusquement, se concentrant sur le liquide qui attisait sa faim, au point d'assombrir ses yeux et de faire apparaître sa réelle apparence vampirique. Obnubilée par le sang, elle se pencha vers le vampire, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. Mordant sa lèvre et baissant légèrement la tête, elle fit glisser ses cheveux le long de son cou pour tomber devant son épaule, chatouillant le torse de Damon alors qu'elle s'approchait encore, les yeux brillant. Lentement, elle lécha le filet de sang, sa langue rose effleurant à peine la peau du vampire tandis qu'il frissonnait. Brusquement, elle bondit en arrière, allant s'écraser contre le mur opposé, le corps tremblant. Tout aussi vite elle s'enfuit du manoir pour courir dans les bois.

Pendant longtemps Elisabeth courut, sans s'arrêter, parcourant la forêt, revenant sur ses pas, tournant en rond. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta tout de même, perdue au milieu des arbres. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. _« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »_

La réponse ne viendrait pas toute seule, elle le savait. Dépitée, perdue, la vampiresse reprit le chemin de Mystic Falls, marchant en silence dans la forêt, ses talons s'enfonçant désagréablement dans l'humus. Peu à peu, la marche la calma, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne la route et nettoie ses chaussures, reprenant entièrement le contrôle.

_« Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti de sentiment humain… »_

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls grouillait d'activité par cette après-midi ensoleillée. Partout, des jeunes, des moins jeunes et des plus vieux sortaient, se baladaient, quittant le lycée avec de grands sourires, entrant au Mystic Grill, ou simplement dans leurs maisons. Elisabeth, sur la parking du lycée, attendait Elena, assise sur l'herbe grasse et bien verte. C'était son tour de surveiller la jeune humaine, comme tous les jours, et cette semaine à « garder » Elena lui avait permis d'oublier l'accident avec Damon, exactement six jours plus tôt. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé et ça l'arrangeait bien. Comment lui expliquer que son humanité se réveillait en sa présence ? Elle-même ne comprenait pas.<p>

Les lycéens se firent moins nombreux et Elisabeth aperçut Elena, ce qui coupa court à ses pensées. Souplement elle se releva et rejoignit le groupe composé de Bonnie, Caroline et Stefan. Ce dernier lui sourit et la sorcière lui adressa un regard entendu avant de partir, accompagnée de Caroline. Elisabeth c'était engagée auprès de Bonnie, elle devait protéger Elena. La signification du regard était claire : « notre accord est toujours là ». Mais la vampiresse n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Elle avait bonne mémoire et tenait ses promesses.

Stefan les quitta pour quelques heures, ayant besoin de se nourrir. Elena et Elisabeth se retrouvèrent donc seules, rentrant à pied chez l'humaine. Silencieuses, elles passèrent devant le cimetière, et la brune cessa de marcher, fixant l'entrée.

**- Je me demande depuis combien de temps je ne suis pas allée les voir… ça ne t'embêtes pas qu'on entre pour quelques minutes ?**

Elisabeth hocha négativement la tête et la suivit dans le cimetière, posant ses prunelles bleues sur les tombes, détaillant les dates sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle avait vu sa propre tombe, ainsi que celle de son père. Elle avait vu les tombes des humains qu'elle avait connus et appréciés, avait même creusé la tombe du seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé. Néron. Elle l'avait tué, parce qu'il avait trouvé en Katherine quelque chose de plus qu'en elle. Qu'était-ce ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être que même la sosie de l'humaine ne le savait pas.

Elena s'agenouilla devant une tombe, caressant la terre meuble du bout des doigts. La vampiresse s'accroupit à ses côtés, silencieuse.

**- Tu as 900 ans. Tu as dû voir toute ta famille mourir, tous tes amis…Ils ne te manquent pas, parfois ?**

Elisabeth tourna lentement la tête vers elle et répondit, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

**- Bien sur qu'ils me manquent. L'éternité est longue, sans les êtres qu'on aime elle est triste et sans joies. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir un compagnon au début, et je l'ai tué. Je regrette, même si j'avais des bonnes raisons de le faire. Il me manque, comme les autres. J'ai vu mourir beaucoup de personnes, j'ai ressentit le simple manque de l'humanité, et… Et la pire chose qui manque à un vampire, c'est la présence d'un être aimé. La solitude… Voilà ce qui nous perd. Ce qui fait parfois de nous des monstres. Ne laisse pas Stefan seul.**

Elena la fixa longuement, semblant comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant tous ces siècles en solitaire. Elisabeth n'aurait pensé qu'une simple humaine puisse mesurer l'ampleur de sa douleur, mais il semblait qu'Elena en soit capable. Peut-être que côtoyer des vampires pendant un certain temps lui avait ouvert le cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui me pousse à ne pas vouloir me transformer.**

Oui, elle le savait. Elisabeth avait renoncé à sa capacité à enfanter, renoncé à la vieillesse, pour vivre son amour pour toujours. Ces sacrifices semblaient dérisoires à l'époque. A présent elle comprenait ce désir qu'avait Elena de rester humaine, de sauver ses proches. Elle voulait être mère, elle voulait vieillir. Elle voulait que les autres vivent. Elle voulait préserver son humanité. En fait, elle voulait seulement minimiser les morts, en ne laissant mourir qu'une personne, elle-même. Ce courage rendait les autres tristes mais elle le maintenait pour qu'ils soient heureux, une fois sont souvenir plus faible.

Les deux femmes se relevèrent et quittèrent le cimetière, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Elena invita Elisabeth chez elle et alla préparer ses affaires avant de partir chez les Salvatore, Stefan étant revenu de la chasse pour les emmener en voiture.

Elisabeth avait bien tenté de refuser l'invitation - elle tentait d'éviter Damon depuis le début de la semaine et avait réussi en ne dormant pas la nuit - mais Stefan ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix, et vu le regard d'Elena, il semblait impossible qu'elle refuse.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva face à un Damon plutôt détendu, un verre de sang à la main. Souriant, il lui barra le passage quand elle voulu monter à l'étage et fit mine de renverser son verre.

**- Tu lècheras le sang si je le met sur la moquette ?**

Elle fronça les sourcils et rétorqua.

**- Je t'ai connu avec un humour plus drôle. **

Il ricana et lui tendit son verre, l'invitant à boire. Elle le saisit et le vida d'un trait, laissant juste un léger fond visqueux dans le verre, avant de le rendre au vampire. Damon eut un sourire encore plus grand et passa son index dans le liquide carmin, avant de le passer sur la joue d'Elisabeth, y laissant un trace sanglante. Comme elle quelques jours plus tôt, il se pencha, collant presque leurs visages et murmura, avant de lécher le sang. **« Moi aussi je veux essayer. » **Elle frissonna en sentant la langue du vampire sur sa peau, et se retint à grande peine de passer ses mains autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre elle. _« Pas des sentiments. Du désir… »_ Une vaine tentative de se rassurer.

Damon mit un terme à ses réflexions en mordillant le lobe de son oreille avant de disparaître dans le manoir, la laissant tremblante et perdue. _« Qu'est-ce que… »_

Même les vampires ressentaient des sentiments et des émotions humaines, elle en était sûre à présent. _« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Néron… Non ! » _Elisabeth dû se l'avouer, Néron avait presque complètement disparu de son esprit aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est fini, j'attend vos reviews :)<em>


	7. Quand on parle du loup

_Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 7 qui est plus court que les autres, mais qui normalement, devrait être plus long. Cependant, pour vous embêter, j'ai décidé de le séparer en deux chapitres, pour que vous ayez un peu de... suspense ? M'enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez à la fin ;p_

_Bonne lecture ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Quand on parle du loup…<strong>

Elisabeth s'élança dans les bois, suivie de près par Caroline. Depuis deux semaines maintenant, des « rondes » avaient été organisée autour et dans Mystic Falls afin de protéger Elena. Tous les soirs, Tyler et Jeremy quadrillaient la ville, Bonnie, sous la surveillance d'Alaric, lançait des sorts de localisation pour essayer de trouver Katherine ou Klaus – les deux étant des menaces à ne pas négliger –, Damon faisait le tour de la pension, Stefan surveillait soigneusement Elena et Elisabeth, accompagnée de Caroline, s'occupait des bois.

Plusieurs fois la jeune vampiresse avait tenté de questionner sa compagne, sans jamais obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. A présent, elle mettait son côté bavard en veilleuse et se contentait de surveiller les bois en silence. Pourtant, ce soir là elle avait réellement besoin de parler. Et ça, Elisabeth le vit rien qu'à son expression. C'est pourquoi elle c'était élancée avec plus de vitesse que d'habitude, afin d'échapper à une montagne de paroles inutiles et inintéressantes. _« Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas l'habitude de courir à cette vitesse. »_

Care n'avait en effet pas l'habitude de pousser sa vitesse de vampire à ce point là, mais prit sur elle et, la respiration un peu erratique, entama la discussion.

**- Tu as déjà eu une relation amoureuse avec un humain ?**

Elisabeth lui jeta un regard surprit et ralenti.

**- Hum… amoureuse, c'est-à-dire ? Sentimentale ou charnelle ?**

**- Sentimentale.**

Cette fois, elle s'arrêta complètement et Caroline la dépassa, ce qui l'obligea à revenir sur ses pas.

**- Tu devrais plutôt parler de ça avec Stefan. **

Et elle se remit à courir. Un peu énervée par ce comportement, mais restant calme tout de même, elle rattrapa – non sans mal – la vampiresse et continua.

**- Peut-être, mais Stefan n'est pas une fille, et je veux un avis féminin.**

**- Elena alors ? **Proposa Elisabeth, sans vraiment y croire.

Elle évita un arbre et bondit par-dessus un tronc couché au sol, tombant largement plus loin.

**- Et avis de vampiresse.** Se reprit Caroline.

L'autre soupira mais laissa la plus jeune s'exprimer.

**- Tu crois que ça peut durer ?**

Pendant quelques minutes Elisabeth réfléchit à la question, puis répondit.

**- Une relation vampire-humain ne peut pas durer, sauf si l'humain devient vampire. **

Sur ces paroles plus que sèches, elle accéléra et déboula dans une clairière où la lune éclairait largement le sol. Arrivée au centre, elle s'arrêta brusquement, et Care, qui fonçait derrière elle, faillit lui rentrer dedans.

**- Non mais ça va pas ?**

Elle l'ignora et s'accroupit, retournant une masse sombre à ses pieds. La lune éclaira le visage d'une femme, dont le cou était couvert de sang. Elisabeth renifla le corps, tel un animal, puis murmura.

**- Le corps est encore frais. Le vampire est sûrement à quelques mètres.**

Comme pour lui donner raison, quelqu'un s'approcha d'elles, la démarche souple, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage. Caroline fixa la femme qui approchait, méfiante, alors qu'Elisabeth se relevait.

**- Katherine…**

**- Hein ? C'est elle ? **Demanda l'autre, surprise.

**- Elisabeth ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu depuis la mort de cette chère Adèle ? **Questionna Katherine, moqueuse.

**- Le plaisir est partagé. Vraiment. **Feula – c'était vraiment le mot – la vampiresse. Le corps tendu, elle fixait la brune de ses yeux bleus-verts, folle de rage.

Au moment même où Caroline se disait qu'elle allait attaquer, Elisabeth se jeta sur Katherine. Les deux femmes entrèrent en collision et des crocs claquèrent dans le vide. Apeurée elle fit quelques pas en arrière. Sous ses yeux, les deux vampires étaient devenus des êtres inhumains, dangereux et agressifs. Elisabeth déchirait la peau de son ennemie de ses ongles et de ses crocs, tandis que Katherine tentait d'attraper sa gorge, tout en se défendant de la même façon. Elles roulèrent sur le sol, dans un déluge de cris et de menaces sourdes. Soudain, la plus jeune se saisit d'un bout de bois et parvint à le planter dans le ventre de son adversaire. Elisabeth hurla. Katherine ricana. Et fut projetée plus loin. D'un même mouvement elles se relevèrent, et la blonde retira brutalement le bout de bois de son corps, la blessure cicatrisa.

Se défiant du regard, elles allaient se jeter l'une sur l'autre à nouveau lorsque Katherine eut une meilleure idée. Elle s'élança vers Caroline. Qui détala. Sans raison, car Elisabeth intercepta la brune.

**- Où vas-tu ? C'est avec moi que tu te bats. **

**- Klaus te tuera.**

**- Et alors ? Ne sais-tu pas que je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre ? C'est pourtant à cause de toi.**

Elles se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, l'une réalisant qu'elle c'était fait une ennemie mortelle, et le regrettant presque, l'autre se disant que l'heure de la vengeance était enfin arrivée.

Mais aussi vite qu'elles c'étaient jetées l'une sur l'autre, elles se jetèrent sur la personne qui les attaquait. Enfin, elles allaient se jeter sur la femme armée d'une arbalète qui venait de tirer entre elles, puis revisitèrent leur plan. Dos à dos, elles fixèrent le cercle que venait de former Julia et les autres loups-garous autour d'elles.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Demanda Elisabeth.

**- Moi j'me casse et toi tu les occupes.** Rétorqua très sérieusement Katherine.

**- Mais oui bien sûr ! **Rétorqua l'autre, exaspérée.

**- Mieux vaux toi que moi.** Déclara Katherine avant de s'élancer.

Elisabeth soupira en secouant la tête puis s'élança de l'autre côté, prenant les loups par surprise. Esquivant pieux, flèches, ennemis et lance-flamme, elle s'éloigna peu à peu du cercle et se retrouva de nouveau dos à dos avec Katherine, chacune affrontant un adversaire. En face de la brune, Julia. En face de la blonde, un jeune loup-garou. Synchronisés, ils attaquèrent. C'était sans compter la haine refoulée des deux femmes. D'un même mouvement, elles saisirent leur adversaire à la gorge et le lancèrent sur le côté, avant de s'éloigner chacune d'un côté en vitesse. Sans vraiment y croire, les deux buveuses de sang échappèrent au piège et disparurent dans la forêt sans reprendre leur combat.

Courant de le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, voyant à peine la forêt qui défilait sous ses yeux, Elisabeth s'éloigna du traquenard, ses cheveux voletant derrière elle alors qu'elle fonçait vers la demeure Salvatore. Elle n'arrivait même pas à regretter de ne pas avoir pu tuer Katherine, tant l'inquiétude lui cisaillait l'estomac. Elle devait prévenir les autres !

_« Plus vite mon Dieu, plus vite ! » _Elle accéléra.

Brusquement, quelqu'un arriva à contre sens et la saisit par la taille, l'arrêtant de même mouvement, la jetant au sol. Sentant une main agripper sa gorge, elle se débattit et mordit ladite main, qui la lâcha immédiatement.

**- Aie ! Elisabeth ?**

**- Damon ?**

Les deux vampires se fixèrent, surpris. Finalement, Damon prit la parole.

**- Caroline n'est pas avec toi ?**

**- Non, elle c'est sauvée quand Katherine a essayé de l'attaquer. Elle doit être au manoir maintenant. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Expliqua Elisabeth.

**- Katherine ? **Répéta le brun.

**- Oui mais je t'expliquerai plus tard, on doit rentrer, vite !** Le pressa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se releva, lui tendant une main pour l'aider. Pendant un instant elle envisagea de l'ignorer. Mais elle accepta l'aide et se redressa sans effort.

Elisabeth lui sourit puis recommença à courir, moins vite tout de même. Damon resta un instant immobile puis s'élança derrière elle, la rejoignant en quelques secondes.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, vos réactions ?<em>


	8. On en voit la queue

_Je tenais à vous le dire à tous et à toutes encore une fois : merci pour vos reviews. Je n'en ai pas des masses, mais celles que vous me laissez me font vraiment très plaisir. Comme tout auteur je rêverai d'en avoir dix par chapitre mais celles que j'ai maintenant valent bien plus que cent reviews réunies parce qu'elles viennent de lecteurs qui suivent la fic au jour le jour. Donc un grand merci à vous._

_Ma façon de vous remercier c'est de m'améliorer et ainsi vous offrir de bons chapitres. Celui là c'est la suite du 7ème mais je peux vous dire que le dixième chapitre, vous allez l'adorer, car il est plus long que les précédents. Il est d'ailleurs dédicassé à PopGame x) _

_Mais je vous laisse lire le chapitre 8, on parlerai plus tard du 10 ^^_

_Merci de me lire, merci de me reviewer, et bonne lecture :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : On en voit la queue<strong>

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le manoir, ils eurent la surprise de voir deux Elena aux côtés de Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric et Jérémy. _« Non, pas deux Elena, Katherine et Elena. » _Se reprit Elisabeth. Sa rivale lui offrit un sourire narquois et elle se détourna pour poser une question, accompagnée de Damon.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?** Demandèrent-t-ils.

Katherine fit une moue vexée, sûrement déçue d'être ainsi considérée par les deux vampires. Mais ceux-ci l'ignorèrent, concentrés sur Stefan qui prenait la parole.

**- Katherine m'a expliqué ce qu'il c'est passé Elisabeth, et elle se propose pour nous aider à exterminer les loups-garous afin que Klaus ne puisse pas sacrifier l'un d'eux et ainsi sauver Elena.**

**- Et bien sûr elle fait ça avec son extrême gentillesse que nous avons tous eu l'occasion de constater.** Railla Damon.

Imperceptiblement, Elisabeth hocha la tête en accord avec l'aîné des Salvatore, envisageant quelque chose de semblable.

**- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle et moi ayons la même version. Je vais donc raconter la mienne, ainsi que celle de Caroline.** Elle lança un regard appuyé vers cette dernière, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle reprit. **Nous sommes parties faire notre ronde en même temps que vous tous, et nous avons quadrillé les bois, comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait rien à signaler. Au bout d'un moment je suis arrivée dans une clairière. Au centre il y avait une femme, que Katherine venait de vider de son sang. Juste après, elle venait nous saluer. **Le regard de la blonde se durcit, tout comme celui de la brune. **Nous nous sommes battus et elle a tenté d'attaquer Caroline, qui c'est enfuie. Nous sommes donc restées seules et une bande de loups-garous sous forme humaine nous a encerclées. Katherine a décidé de fuir et de me laisser seule, mais nous avons coopéré par hasard et sauvé nos vies. Puis nous sommes parties chacune de notre côté, pour finalement se retrouver ici. C'est bien ce qu'elle a raconté ? **Vérifia Elisabeth.

Les autres l'avaient soigneusement écoutée, puis acquiescé, Katherine n'avait pas menti. Surprise elle resta muette, puis se reprit et attendit la suite, considérant qu'elle avait assez parlé.

**- Donc, on les tue quand ces loups-garous ? **Demanda Katherine, impatiente.

Stefan et Damon se regardèrent, réfléchissant, Bonnie fixa Jérémy avec inquiétude, devinant qu'il participerait à l'extermination, et Alaric proposa avant que les plans ne fusent.

**- On pourrait les convaincre de partir ?**

Damon ricana sous le regard réprobateur de son frère et Elisabeth se permit de lui expliquer pourquoi son idée était refusée.

**- Ils ne voudront pas à mon avis.**

_« Plutôt butés ces bêtes là. » _Pensa-t-elle.

Soudain, une voix vint confirmer les dires de la vampiresse.

**- En effet, nous ne partirons pas.**

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Julia, accompagnée des loups-garous qui avaient attaqué Katherine et Elisabeth. Mais surtout, accompagnée de Tyler. Ce dernier semblait assez fier de lui. Damon, dépité, lança une remarque.

**- Encore un traître. Je t'avais prévenue, Caroline.**

Cette dernière détourna les yeux, dégoûtée, et le loup-garou s'empressa de prendre la parole.

**- Je ne trahis pas ! Je viens vous proposer de vous allier aux loups-garous afin de chasser Klaus de Mystic Falls quand il arrivera. **

**- Oui, nous savons tout à présent, et je refuse de laisser un hybride errer dans la nature ! **Renchérit Julia.

Elisabeth, qui avait suivit l'échange de façon très attentive, remarqua le regard changeant de Caroline. D'abord surprit à l'arrivée de la meute, puis horrifié en voyant Tyler, ensuite déçu vis-à-vis des paroles de Damon, et enfin, plein d'espoir devant les promesses de Tyler._ « C'est vachement une relation humain-vampire qu'elle entretien… » _Un léger sourire se greffa sur ses lèvres.

Et disparut tout aussi vite quand elle vit Julia sortir un petit pieu de sa manche et courir vers Caroline pour le lui planter dans le cœur. La blonde, trop surprise pour réagir resta figée, alors que les autres attaquaient les loups-garous qui venait de suivre le mouvement de Julia. Elisabeth se jeta devant Care, prenant le pieu dans l'épaule. Avant que la louve n'ait eut le temps de la blesser plus, la vampiresse retirait l'arme de son corps et la retournait contre sa propriétaire, lui transperçant le cœur comme elle avait l'intention de le faire. Elle se tourna vers Caroline.

**- ça va ?**

Tyler n'avait pas bougé lors de l'attaque, tout aussi surprit que Caroline, mais voyant qu'il avait été trahi, il devint fou de rage. En même temps que Damon, il se jeta sur le loup le plus proche de lui et aida le vampire à le tuer. Ce dernier hocha la tête, satisfait, puis se tourna vers deux autres, dont il arracha les cœurs avec hargne. Stefan faisait de même à côté, tandis que Bonnie protégeait Elena avec Jérémy.

John et Alaric, dos à dos, menaçait deux loups avec leurs pieux, normalement destinés aux vampires. Elisabeth se chargea de les achever pendant que Tyler prenait soin de Caroline. Katherine se fit d'ailleurs un plaisir de l'aider, voltigeant entre les combattants.

La brusque violence qui c'était emparée de chacun d'eux disparut au moment où le dernier loup-garou tomba sans vie sur le sol, et tous s'immobilisèrent, regardant les autres dans les yeux. Finalement, Damon poussa un long soupire et passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres en marmonnant.

**- Voilà qui est réglé.**

Elisabeth allait acquiescer, mais un léger murmure s'échappa de la bouche d'un des loups-garous, miraculeusement vivant, et elle fut soudain prise d'un doute. Elle se tourna vers Katherine, qui acheva le survivant d'un mouvement hargneux. Que venait-il de dire déjà ? _« Ah oui... Il l'a insultée et a dit qu'elle n'était qu'une traîtresse. Mais ça on le sait déjà. Mais... Attend... Pourquoi dit-il qu'elle est une traître, elle ne lui a rien fait... A moins que... Oh ! La sale garce ! » _

Comprenant qu'ils venaient de se faire rouler, une nouvelle fois, Elisabeth devint folle de rage. Elle reprit son apparence vampirique et se jeta sur Katherine, saisissant sa gorge entre ses mains et serrant, serrant le plus fort possible afin de lui faire mal, de se venger et de venger les autres. Tant sa haine était forte, elle n'entendait pas les cris de Stefan et Elena, elle ne sentait pas les bras de Damon autour de ses poignets pour tenter de la faire lâcher la vampiresse, c'est à peine si elle voyait le visage tordu par la douleur de Katherine. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, Elisabeth envisageait d'accomplir enfin sa vengeance, reprenant lentement conscience alors que Katherine perdait lentement la sienne. Soudain, la voix de Bonnie perça le brouillard de son esprit.

**- Lâches-là !**

Le ton de la sorcière, accompagné d'une vive douleur mentale, parvint à lui faire lâcher prise et Katherine s'effondra sur le sol, palpant son cou et crachotant. Afin d'éviter une nouvelle tentative de la part d'Elisabeth, Damon la serra contre lui, la maintenant contre son torse avec difficulté, la vampiresse de débattant vivement une fois la douleur passée. Stefan vint tenir Katherine afin qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas, et Elijah, qui venait d'arriver, l'air passablement surprit, demanda d'une voix calme.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**

Son regard passa sur Katherine, qui semblait brusquement faible, puis revint sur Elisabeth, dont les prunelles bleues-vertes ne lâchaient pas son ennemie. Finalement, c'est Katherine qui tenta de se sauver la mise, se redressant lentement, son bras encore tenu par Stefan.

**- Cette furie a tenté de me tuer alors que je leur proposais mon aide pour protéger Elena ! J'ai quand même tué des loups-garous pour prouver ma sincérité !**

Son visage se tordit en une grimace déçue. Elisabeth tenta de se jeter sur elle, retenue par un Damon au souffle court.

**- Cette garce était avec les loups et elle a tué celui qui l'a traitée de traîtresse !**

Sa voix monta dans les aigus, tandis qu'elle cessait de se débattre, fixant avec haine le sujet de la dispute. Katherine perdit toute expression, comprenant qu'Elisabeth avait tout découvert. La brune tenta de fuir, décidant qu'il était temps de disparaître, et Stefan n'eut que le réflexe de la lâcher. Damon l'apostropha, lâchant à son tour celle qu'il tenait. Telle un chien de chasse, la blonde flaira l'air puis s'élança sur les traces de la traîtresse, refusant de la laisser partir comme ça. Sous les cris effrayés de Caroline et Elena, Damon la rejoignit, courant à ses côtés à la poursuite de Katherine.

**- Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas !**

A cette menace, la fugitive accéléra, tout comme les deux vampires. Ils disparurent dans la forêt.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bisous :D<p> 


	9. Des évènements inoubliables

_Voilà le chapitre 9. Un peu court, mais très important pour ceux qui s'intéressent au passé d'Elisabeth. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Des évènements inoubliables<strong>

Assise sur son grand lit à baldaquin, le regard posé sur la fenêtre, Elisabeth n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures, attendant inlassablement Néron. Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait, et elle le croyait sur parole. Alors, depuis que son père l'avait laissée seule dans sa chambre, elle attendait. Silencieuse, pensive, immobile. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules juste couvertes de sa tenue de nuit, le tissus blanc, doux et léger, brillant à la lumière de la bougie. Telle une poupée de porcelaine, elle appliquait ce qu'on lui avait apprit depuis son plus jeune âge. Silence, respect, patience, intelligence. Voilà ce qui devait caractériser une fille de son âge à son époque. Comme ses trois sœurs, elle savait se taire, elle avait cette habitude de baisser timidement les yeux devant un homme, et la tête devant une femme qui lui était supérieure. Elle savait rester calme et sereine pendant des heures, attendre patiemment quelque chose. Être réfléchie, savoir lire, écrire, chanter, jouer d'un instrument, ne jamais laisser échapper un mot qui ne conviendrait pas.

Cette règle, elle l'avait enfreinte, quelques heures plutôt, avouant son amour à Néron alors qu'elle voulait lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre à cette heure si tardive, et surtout, comment il était entré. Sa fenêtre se trouvait loin du sol, très en hauteur, et il y avait peu de lierre ou de roches où s'accrocher pour escalader le mur. C'était presque impossible de la rejoindre par l'extérieur.

Sur son visage impassible, rien ne laissait transparaître ses réflexions, et elle aurait pu s'en féliciter, si jamais elle l'avait remarqué. Mais ses yeux ne voyaient de la nuit, de l'autre côté du carreau. Des idées sans logique se formaient dans son esprit alors que le temps passait et que personne ne venait. Elle envisagea de se coucher. Se leva. S'approcha de la bougie pour l'éteindre. Et frissonna quand un courant d'air froid souleva le tissu de sa chemise. Elle se retourna, découvrant la fenêtre ouverte et, à quelques pas d'elle, Néron. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Elle courut vers lui, jetant ses bras autour de sa nuque et se serrant contre lui, cherchant dans ses yeux une explication.

**- Je suis là.**

Il avait murmuré cela contre ses lèvres, juste avant de l'embrasser chastement, redécouvrant le goût de ses lèvres avec prudence. Elisabeth en oublia toutes ses réflexions, toutes les questions qu'elle avait voulu lui poser, concentrée sur le baiser qu'il lui donnait.

En bonne jeune fille de la noblesse, elle n'avait jamais eu de relation avec aucun homme, et Néron était sûrement le seul a lui avoir réellement parlé. Tout dans son éducation aurait dû tuer une relation entre eux le jour même où il était arrivé, mais elle avait d'abord apprit son nom, puis fait sa connaissance, de plus en plus, jusqu'à en tomber amoureuse, au point que maintenant, alors qu'il la saisissait par la taille et l'attirait à lui, qu'il embrassait son cou et lui chuchotait mille mots d'amour, elle ne se défendait pas. Elle ne tentait pas de se dégager, de garder sa dignité, sa pureté sa virginité. Car c'était bien ce qu'il allait lui enlever ? Non ? Un éclat de raison réussit à la faire reculer. Elle posa son regard sur le visage de Néron, qui semblait souffrir. Son visage était contracté, ses yeux plus sombres qu'avant. Sur ses joues, il lui semblait distinguer des… des cicatrices ? Ou était-ce des veines ? Très légères mais visibles et inhabituelles. Néron s'approcha, elle recula.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Tu vas… tu veux me… ton visage… **Elle en perdait ses mots, trop perdue. Finalement, elle réussit à prononcer une phrase correcte. **Tu vas me déflorer ?**

Néron resta un instant silencieux, la fixant avec insistance. Finalement il s'approcha d'elle, beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle ait le temps de bouger, disparaissant de sa vue. Le cœur d'Elisabeth s'emballa dans sa poitrine, elle commença à avoir un peu peur. Deux mains la plaquèrent contre un torse chaud, et une voix rassurante vint chuchoter à son oreille.

**- Je ne veux pas toucher ton corps Elisabeth. Je veux seulement goûter ton sang…**

Un frisson parcourut son échine, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La jeune fille tenta de reculer pour voir le visage de Néron, totalement perdue. Il la laissa faire et elle pu enfin observer ce qu'elle avait prit pour des cicatrices. C'était des veines, qui remontaient jusqu'aux yeux, devenus rouge sang. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus, ce ne fut pas, ce changement de visage, c'était les crocs qui dépassaient de la bouche qu'elle venait d'embrasser. Deux canines, acérées, prêtes à déchirer le peau. Elisabeth se sentit blêmir, et elle imagina sans aucune difficulté l'expression qu'elle devait arborer. De la crainte, de l'angoisse, mais aussi de la fascination. Qu'était-il au juste ? Un vampire ? Pour vouloir boire son sang, sûrement.

Soudain, elle fut de nouveau tirée contre son torse, et elle sentit les crocs effleurer la peau de son cou. Elle frissonna, angoissée. Il murmura, pour l'apaiser.

**- Laisse toi faire, tu n'auras pas mal. Je te le promet. Je t'aime. **

Et il la mordit. Les crocs déchirèrent la peau pâle, le sang coula, chaud et visqueux, tandis qu'elle se cambrait, la douleur vive de la morsure disparaissant au profit d'un plaisir de plus en plus intense. L'envie de se débattre fut vite remplacée par celle de rester immobile dans ses bras qui la tenait fermement, sujette à cet expérience agréable. Elle glissa ses mains dans sa nuque, l'attirant contre elle comme pour recevoir encore plus de plaisir dans cette simple morsure. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, semblable au grognement de plaisir que poussa Néron en se détachant de son cou, le sang coulant encore de sa bouche. Il porta son propre poignet à ses lèvres et se mordit, avant de le tendre à Elisabeth, qui lui jeta un regard intrigué.

**- Bois. **

Elle ne put qu'obéir et porta le membre blessé à ses lèvres, posant sa bouche contre la plaie qui se refermait déjà et aspirant le sang avec inquiétude. Le goût acre et métallique envahit son palais et elle avala, n'appréciant pas cette expérience là. Etre vidée de son sang était plus agréable que de vider quelqu'un de son sang.

Brusquement dégoûtée, elle repoussa le bras et jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension à Néron. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement et l'emmena vers le lit, où il la fit s'allonger avant de s'installer à ses côtés, et il commença à lui raconter son histoire, puis sa transformation et finalement, les raisons de son comportement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elisabeth résumait en quelques phrases.

**- Donc tu es né il y a 100 ans, et tu as faillit mourir en tombant d'une falaise, alors un vampire t'a sauvé la vie en te faisant boire son sang, mais tu as de nouveau sauté de la falaise et tu es revenu en tant que vampire. Tu te rendais en Angleterre pour rencontrer le vampire qui t'a sauvé et tu es tombé amoureux de moi donc tu es resté ici, et aujourd'hui tu as décidé de me révéler la vérité, et de boire mon sang par la même occasion ? **Les lèvres tremblantes, elle le fixait, attendant qu'il acquiesce

Néron ne la fit pas attendre bien longtemps et hocha la tête, le visage fermé. _« Je le déteste ! » _En fait elle se mentait à elle-même, sans vouloir l'avouer. Elle ne le détestait pas, elle l'aimait. Mais la vérité était dure à accepter.

**- Si tu veux, je peux te faire tout oublier et disparaître de ta vie. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles.**

Elisabeth bougea la tête de gauche à droite, négative. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il l'aime comme elle l'aimait.

**- Tu disais vrai ? **

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

**- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? **Elle reformula sa question.

**- Oui. Bien sur que oui !**

Il se pencha sur elle, essayant de l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire.

Quelques jours plus tard, Geoffroy II décida qu'il était temps de la marier. Nous étions le 1er Aout. Elisabeth, désespérée à l'idée d'être séparer de Néron, lui demanda de la transformer en vampire. Amoureux d'elle, il accepta et elle mourut le jour même, noyée. On ne retrouva jamais son corps, et elle partit enfin à la découverte du monde, avec lui…

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'ai une question à vous poser ^^'. J'hésite entre terminer sur le sacrifice, à la fin de la saison 2, ou faire une fin à ma manière. Que préférez vous ? Quelque soit la réponse, c'est seulement le nombre de chapitre qui changera, pas la fin x) M'enfin, vous avez deviné : on approche de la fin.<em>

_PS : A la prochaine pour le chapitre 10 : Elijah ;)._


	10. Elijah

_Bon, voilà le chapitre 10 x) Dédicassé à PopGame donc ;) _

_Sérieusement, je repose la question : préférez vous une fiction qui se termine lors du sacrifice ou une fin que j'inventerais de toute pièce ? Sachant que dans tous les cas, la seule chose qui change c'est la conclusion quoi x) M'enfin, je voudrais votre avis alors à vos claviers, dites moi ce qui vous voudriez lire ^^_

_Bonne lecture :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Elijah<strong>

Elisabeth s'élança à toute vitesse dans la forêt et évita de peu une silhouette immobile, la frôlant. Damon la dépassa à sa grande surprise, alors qu'une main saisissait fermement son poignet et la ramenait quelques pas en arrière. Plaquée contre un torse inconnu, une odeur familière flottant autour d'elle, la vampiresse identifia rapidement la personne qui l'avait stoppée.

**- Elijah ?**

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et l'Originel le savait, car il ne répondit pas, se contentant de raffermir sa prise. Si la blonde avait à peine un siècle de moins que lui, elle n'en restait pas moins puissante. Il eut bien raison de se méfier car, quand elle se débattit pour repartir à la poursuite de Katherine, elle faillit lui échapper. _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'empêche-t-il de rejoindre Damon ? »_

Comme s'il avait entendu sa question, il lui répondit.

**- Klaus va l'intercepter à la frontière de l'Etat. S'il te voit à sa poursuite il pourrait se montrer… désobligeant. **

Par désobligeant, Elijah sous-entendait violent. Klaus avait interdit à quiconque de toucher à Katherine Petrova, car il voulait l'achever lui-même. Elisabeth connaissait cet interdit puisqu'elle faisait partie des personnes qu'il contrariait, et de celles qui le respectait par ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui, s'en était trop. Et si elle devait mourir pour ça, elle l'avait déjà dit, elle affaiblirai Klaus, permettant et Elijah et Bonnie de l'achever.

Elle allait à nouveau tenter de repartir à la poursuite de Katherine, mais l'Originel la plaqua fermement contre lui, la retenant contre son gré. Elisabeth se fit plus brutale pour s'échapper, se débattant avec plus de conviction. Perdant peu à peu le contrôle, frôlant l'hystérie, elle hurlait, frappait, mordait… Plusieurs fois Elijah sentit sa chair se déchirer sous les crocs de la blonde, et se refermer, plusieurs fois il dut la lâcher d'une main pour la maintenir immobile, et faillit plus d'une fois la lâcher et la laisser courir vers la mort.

Brusquement, il la ramena à nouveau contre lui alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre son épaule, pleurant.

**- Laisse-moi y aller… Je veux la tuer… Je n'en peux plus de ça. Ces souvenirs qui reviennent tout le temps… Laisse-moi… je veux qu'il me tue, je n'ai plus de raison de supporter ça…**

L'Originel resta muet, caressant ses cheveux avec douceur en attendant qu'elle se calme. La vampiresse était forte, il la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'une crise d'hystérie ne durait pas longtemps chez elle. La joue contre ses boucles blondes, il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, se souvenant leur première rencontre.

* * *

><p><em>Il avait tout juste deux siècles, et elle finissait son premier, aux côtés de Néron. Pour avoir lui-même transformé le compagnon d'Elisabeth, il pouvait se permettre de dire qu'il le connaissait quelque peu. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais cela n'empêchait pas le créateur de rendre visite à sa création.<em>

_Elijah avait donc donné rendez-vous à Néron dans une taverne, où le vampire l'avait rejoint, accompagné de la jeune femme. Katherine n'existait pas encore. L'Originel était encore en paix. Lorsqu'il avait vu entrer le couple, il n'avait pu retenir son sourire devant la jolie vampiresse qui accompagnait Néron._

_Les présentations faites, tout s'assirent à une table et Néron discuta longuement avec Elijah, pendant qu'Elisabeth, perdue dans ses pensées, fixait un point invisible. _

_Au bout d'un moment, son compagnon s'adressa à elle, et la blonde tourna la tête vers lui, une lueur qu'Elijah n'avait jamais vue dans son regard. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Néron, elle sembla rayonner de bonheur, de joie et d'amour. _

_Tant ce souvenir était fort, l'Originel était incapable de se souvenir des paroles des deux vampires. L'amour d'Elisabeth l'avait marqué au point qu'il ne se souvenait que de cette image. _

_Longtemps, il avait espéré trouver une femme telle qu'Elisabeth, une femme qui le regarderait de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait avec Néron._

* * *

><p>Vous vous en doutez, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Et bien qu'Elijah n'ait jamais rien attendu d'Elisabeth, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait vu en elle quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé posséder.<p>

Lorsque Néron, infidèle, avait cédé aux avances de Katherine, il était entré dans une rage folle. A la poursuite de la brune avec son frère, il avait vu la scène, entendu les paroles échangées. Mais surtout, il avait vu la mort de sa création, l'avait vécue avec une affreuse joie, une joie malsaine. Mais Néron ne méritait que ça. Pour avoir trahit l'amour pur et sincère d'Elisabeth, il ne méritait que la mort.

La plaie encore à vif laissée par Katherine n'avait fait que s'agrandir lorsqu'il avait comprit l'ampleur de la folie qui habitait la vampiresse. Car qu'était-ce d'autre que de la folie ? Pour briser des couples, créer des relations triangulaires et se jouer de l'amour des hommes pour elle, Katherine ne pouvait qu'être folle. Que Klaus interdise à Elisabeth de tuer Katherine l'avait sidéré.

Mais il comprenait son frère. Lui aussi aurait voulu tuer la brune pour ce qu'elle leur avait fait.

Il avait pourtant préféré consoler Elisabeth, sujette à une crise d'hystérie pire que l'actuelle. Pour avoir tué son compagnon, pour se venger, elle avait sacrifié ce qui faisait d'elle une vampiresse humaine. Elle avait sacrifié le peu d'humanité qui lui restait.

* * *

><p>Il serra Elisabeth contre lui, encore, essayant de lui communiquer un peu de son calme. C'était douloureux, mais elle devait surmonter ça. Comme elle avait surmonté le reste.<p>

Peu à peu, ses sanglots étouffés s'espacèrent, diminuèrent, jusqu'à disparaître alors qu'elle serait la chemise de l'Originel entre ses doigts. Embrassant sa tempe, il la décolla un peu de lui et releva son visage, essuyant les dernières larmes.

**- Laisse le se charger d'elle. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir pour une vengeance. **

Elle secoua la tête, sans répondre, et se serra contre lui, trouvant sûrement un peu de réconfort dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Damon, quant à lui, avait rapidement remarqué la disparition d'Elisabeth et revenait lentement sur ses pas, la cherchant avec méfiance. Lorsqu'enfin il la trouva, dans les bras d'Elijah, il ne put retenir une remarque sarcastique.<p>

**- J'aime ta façon de poursuivre Katherine. Vraiment, c'est sûr qu'elle ne t'échappera pas.**

Elisabeth tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux rougis par ses larmes, et Damon sentit les regrets poindre en lui. Il les écarta d'une pensée, passablement… furieux.

**- C'est moi qu'il l'ai retenue, alors ne lui reproches rien, vampire. Si vous aviez suivit Katherine, Klaus vous aurez interceptés en même temps qu'elle et ça n'aurait pas été plaisant.**

Damon accepta l'explication mais ne s'excusa pas, buté. Pour être dans les bras de l'Originel, il lui en voulait. Malgré le fait qu'Elisabeth avait sûrement pleuré. Il ne voulait rien savoir.

**- Je rentre.**

Sa voix, froide, claqua alors qu'il partait rapidement.

* * *

><p>Elisabeth soupira et s'écarta un peu d'Elijah, lui lançant un regard intrigué alors qu'il résistait. Soupirant, il la laissa reculer et la suivit lorsqu'elle repartit vers le manoir, marchant doucement dans le silence de la forêt.<p>

_« Je dois tuer Katherine. Pendant que j'ai le courage de mourir après. » _Si la blonde marchait si lentement, c'était bien pour pouvoir faire demi-tour et semer l'Originel rapidement. Elle savait qu'il tenterait de la retenir. Et n'avait aucune idée de comment l'en empêcher. Alors elle préférait ne pas avoir besoin de l'en empêcher.

Brusquement, elle pivota sur elle-même et s'élança dans la direction opposée de celle du manoir. Elijah fut tout aussi rapide, se retournant avec une seconde de décalage à peine et la rattrapant comme si elle ne courait pas vite. L'énergie du désespoir. Rien n'empêcherait Elisabeth d'aller droit à la mort, il le savait. Mais il devait essayer.

La retenant à nouveau, l'Originel l'immobilisa devant lui, cherchant un argument qui pourrait être efficace. Finalement, il tenta quelque chose.

**- Il va te tuer et ce n'est même pas sûr que tu parviendras à tuer Katherine.**

**- Elijah. Tu sais très bien que je me fiche de mourir. Et je préfère essayer de la tuer tant que j'ai une chance de réussir. Une chance de me venger.**

Il secoua la tête, refusant d'abandonner.

**- Et les autres ? Ils comptent sur toi. Ils ont besoin de toi ! **

Elle resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, repensant à Damon, Caroline, Bonnie… Elle avait prit des engagements. Fait des promesses. Et s'apprêtait à tout foutre en l'air pour une simple vengeance. Reculant de quelques pas en remarquant qu'Elijah avait desserré sa prise. Ce dernier senti qu'elle lui filait entre les doigts. Il se rapprocha d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'enfuit, ne sachant que faire pour lui sauver la vie.

**- Elisabeth…**

C'était juste une plainte, une supplication. Un dernier espoir. Il saisit sa main droite dans les siennes, caressant la peau, traçant de petits cercles de ses pouces. La vampiresse lui adressa un regard intrigué, se préparant déjà à partir tuer Katherine. Voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, Elijah lâcha sa main pour glisser un bras autour de sa taille et poser sa main droite sur sa joue, la tirant contre lui. Humant son odeur, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, il n'osait poser sa dernière carte, tenter un dernier argument. Finalement, prenant sûrement conscience de se qu'il faisait il recula avec violence, les yeux voilés par l'appréhension. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir, ni s'il avait gagné sa survie ou perdu toute chance de la voir rester à ses côtés.

Elisabeth recula elle aussi, retrouvant en Elijah ses propres doutes, ses propres réactions. Elle aussi avait reculé brusquement en découvrant que ses sentiments prenait de l'ampleur pour Damon.

Elle aurait préféré que ces sentiments soient pour Elijah. Il aurait été bien plus facile pour elle de ne pas aller tuer Katherine. Mais ils étaient pour Damon, ce jeune vampire amoureux de l'humaine de son frère. Ce jeune vampire qui avait dévasté la sagesse acquise au cours des siècles pour lui redonner cette humanité qu'elle avait perdue. Impulsive, pressée, Elisabeth retrouvait sa jeunesse à cause de ce vampire. _« Si seulement j'avais comprit Elijah avant… » _

**- Désolée.**

Elle le regarda une dernière fois. Cet Originel qui tentait de la retenir. Lui aussi la regarda une dernière fois, gravant son image dans sa mémoire. Il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il se concentra pour garder un souvenir net de la vampiresse. Cette belle femme plantée sur des bottes grises à talons, un collant marron tigré de gris affinant ses jambes, une jupe droite, noire, à trois volants plissés qui soulignait sa taille, un chemiser vintage blanc laissant transparaître la peau rose. Comme toujours ses boucles blondes tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, son visage où ses émotions ressortait clairement. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Elisabeth se retourna et partit en courant à la poursuite de Katherine, qui avait beaucoup d'avance à présent. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, rapidement chassées par le vent frais produit par sa course. _« Ma vengeance… » _

* * *

><p><em>Donc, vos idées, vos questions, vos envies pour la fin ? Qui arrive dans deux ou trois chapitres :S<br>_


	11. Katherine

****_Le chapitre 11. Je vais le résumer en une phrase : Klaus arrive x)_

_Sérieusement, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Je viens de finir le 12, et de conclure la fiction. Une petite relecture, quelques modifications et elle sera terminée. Je posterai le dernier chapitre. Donc savourez bien, parce que bientôt, les aventures d'Elisabeth seront terminées._

_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Katherine<strong>

Elisabeth eut la surprise de rattraper Katherine comme si cette dernière l'avait attendue. C'était peut-être le cas tout compte fait. Appuyée contre un arbre, détendue, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la brune la dévisagea, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

**- Très mignons, Elijah et toi. Damon était fou de jalousie.**

Elisabeth grinça des dents et serra les poings, refusant de réagir à la pique. Au soupir que cela tira à Katherine, la blonde devina qu'elle l'avait déçue. _« Tant mieux. » _Cependant elle revint à la charge, refusant sûrement d'abandonner. Elle voulait la faire craquer.

**- Elijah vient tout de même de nous sauver toutes les deux, tu lui diras merci de ma part. **

En effet, Katherine n'irait pas à la frontière puisqu'elle savait que Klaus y était. Et une fois qu'Elisabeth l'aurait tuée, elle aurait le temps de s'enfuir. Tout allait pour le mieux. Elisabeth n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Tuer Katherine. Ce qu'elle décida de faire à l'instant.

Passant de l'immobilité totale au mouvement vampirique, la blonde se jeta sur la brune, saisissant son cou mince d'une main et lui arrachant le cœur de l'autre. Malheureusement, Katherine ne s'attendait peut-être pas à être attaquée si vite, mais elle s'attendait à être attaquée, ça c'était sûr. Elle planta donc vivement ce qui semblait être un pieu dans l'abdomen de son ennemie. L'effet fut immédiat. Elisabeth lâcha le cou de Katherine et recula, arrachant le pieu dans un râle de douleur. La plaie se referma immédiatement, sous l'œil mauvais de la brune, qui tenait fermement non pas un pieu mais une branche solide et très pointue. Au regard dégoûté de la blonde, l'autre commenta rapidement sa méthode.

**- On fait avec ce qu'on a.**

Elle sourit et s'avança, prête à abattre une bonne fois pour toute Elisabeth. Mais cette dernière avait le même objectif. Se redressant elle fit la seule chose qu'elle savait capable de surprendre son adversaire. Elisabeth se jeta sur Katherine, s'empalant elle-même dans la branche. Glissant une main jusqu'à la blessure, elle saisit le bout de bois. Aperçu Katherine blêmir en comprenant la tactique. Tenter de reculer et ne pas y parvenir, retenue par l'autre main de la blonde, qui l'avait empoignée par les cheveux. D'un geste brusque Elisabeth retira une nouvelle fois l'arme de son corps, pour la planter non loin du cœur de son ennemie. Katherine hurla. Tenta d'échapper à la prise, frappa, mordit, déchira la peau d'Elisabeth de ses ongles. La repoussa.

Toutes deux tombèrent au sol a quelques mètres de distance, leur plaies cicatrisant aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Elles se redressèrent d'un même mouvement, se défiant du regard. Soudain, Elisabeth fut happée dans ses propres souvenirs…

* * *

><p><em>Elisabeth revenait d'une balade sur le bord du Rhône, en Allemagne, lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements venant de l'appartement qu'elle louait avec Néron. Intriguée, elle avait monté quatre à quatre les marches menant au cinquièmes étage, et avait ouvert la porte à la volée. L'appartement était entièrement plongée dans le noir, aucune bougie de l'éclairait, les volets étaient fermés. Elle craignait le pire. Brusquement, elle remarqua quelque chose. Les gémissements n'étaient ceux d'une personne souffrante, comme elle l'avait d'abord cru, mais ceux de deux personnes faisant l'amour. Prise d'un doute elle s'était approchée sans bruit de la porte de leur chambre. Il lui avait semblé reconnaître la voix de Néron. Mais c'était impossible… Il n'aurait jamais… Jamais… Jamais touché une autre femme qu'elle.<em>

_Violement, elle ouvrit la porte, et regarda qui étaient les personnes dans son lit. Elle y découvrit Néron, et une autre femme qu'elle identifiera plus tard comme étant Katherine Petrova. _

* * *

><p>Revenant dans le présent, les yeux brillants, elle cria, des sanglots faisant trembloter sa voix.<p>

**- Pourquoi ?**

Katherine la regarda sans comprendre. Elisabeth cria à nouveau, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues.

**- Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Néron ?**

La brune haussa les épaules. Puis fixa la blonde avant d'avouer, sans une once de regret dans la voix. Elle disait seulement la vérité, pour une fois.

**- Pourquoi un autre ? C'était lui. Je ne cherchais pas spécialement à détruire ton bonheur. Mais il m'a plu, j'ai tenté, il a cédé. Pourquoi aller voir ailleurs ?**

Les pleurs d'Elisabeth redoublèrent sous le regard inexpressif de Katherine. Ainsi ce n'était pas seulement de la faute de la vampiresse en face d'elle. Elisabeth avait déjà eu sa vengeance, des siècles plus tôt. Katherine n'avait rien tenté contre elle. C'était Néron qui l'avait trahie. Mais tant d'années passées à espérer de tuer cette garce, tant d'années à souffrir, bouleversée par des souvenirs tellement nets…

* * *

><p><em>Elisabeth avait hurlé. De rage, de haine, de désespoir. De tristesse. Trompée, trahie, souillée. Tant de mots tournaient dans son esprit envahi par la colère. Elle c'était jetée sur Néron, le tirant hors du lit, lui criant tellement d'horreurs, lui demandant pourquoi alors qu'il ne tentait pas de se défendre… Il savait que c'était de sa faute, et pensait que son amour pour lui serait plus fort que sa colère. Qu'elle ne le tuerait pas.<em>

_Elijah était entré dans la pièce, accompagné de Klaus. Tout deux souriaient, heureux d'avoir retrouvé la jeune Petrova. Mais un peu surpris de la trouver en compagnie de Néron et de sa compagne, que Klaus avait rencontrés une fois ou deux. Elijah, les yeux brillants de colère, regarda le massacre qui allait avoir lieu, sans tenter d'intervenir. Tout comme Klaus._

_Brusquement, le silence revint dans l'appartement. Elisabeth ne criait plus. Ne pleurait plus. Elle fixait juste Néron avec tellement de haine, de colère, de rage… Comme si elle avait voulu partager avec lui à quel point elle était déçue. Le vampire recula. Le regard était lourd, chargé de menaces. Pendant un instant, il douta. Se dit que finalement, en jouant sa survie sur l'amour de la vampiresse, il avait scellé son sort. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'amour dans ses yeux. La douleur de la trahison avait détruit cet amour. Il tourna la tête vers Katherine mais cette dernière était absorbée par la peur qu'elle éprouvait envers Klaus. Puis le regard de Néron tomba sur Elijah. Le dégoût qu'il lu dans ses yeux confirma ses pensées. Il allait mourir._

_Elisabeth se jeta sur lui dans un sifflement de rage. D'un main elle l'immobilisa. Et de l'autre, elle lui arracha le cœur. Le lâcha. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage, et elle se tourna vers Katherine. Prête à la tuer, elle aussi. _

_Mais Klaus ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui tuer Katherine. Il se plaça devant la blonde. La fixa dans les yeux. Sans pour autant l'hypnotiser._

_**- Tu ne tueras pas Katherine Petrova, je te l'interdis.**_

* * *

><p>Elle avait toujours obéit jusqu'à présent. Jamais elle n'avait tenté de tuer Katherine. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne supportait plus le poids des souvenirs, des regrets. Malgré que sa vengeance n'avait plus lieu d'être puisqu'elle l'avait accomplie, Elisabeth ne pouvait se retenir. Elle devait tuer Katherine.<p>

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard méfiant. Recula d'un pas en voyant Elisabeth bander ses muscles. Mais ne put faire autre chose. La blonde se jeta sur elle beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avant, poussée par la haine. Ecrasant la brune contre un arbre et la maintenant immobile, Elisabeth approcha sa main de sa poitrine. C'était fini. Les souvenirs ne disparaîtraient pas mais sa peine si.

Katherine tenta une dernière fois d'échapper à son sort.

**- Tu sais, Adèle était mon amie avant d'être la tienne. Quand j'ai su qu'elle m'avait lâchée pour toi, j'étais folle de rage. C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé ce vampire la tuer. Et lorsqu'il vous a dit que j'avais Bonnie, ce n'était pas pour vous inquiéter pour rien. C'était parce que je devais récupérer quelque chose dans le manoir Salvatore. Et détourner votre attention.**

Elisabeth suspendit son geste, attendant qu'elle finisse. L'autre sourit et termina, comme sûre d'avoir la vie sauve.

**- Ils t'ont torturée. Ton sang a coulé. J'en ai récupéré un échantillon. Et j'ai demandé à une sorcière de nous lancer un sort.**

**- Nous ? **Répéta la blonde.

Katherine gloussa. « **Si tu me tues, tu meurs aussi. **» Elisabeth resta quelques secondes silencieuse. Puis elle gloussa à son tour et murmura.

**- Très bien.**

Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers sa main pour ne pas rater son coup, une autre main apparu et l'écarta rudement de son ennemie. Elisabeth dévisagea avec surprise le sauveur de Katherine.

**- Chérie, pourquoi me désobéir après si longtemps ? Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?**

Le souffle lui manqua. Elle ne parvint qu'à chuchoter, un air effrayé sur le visage. « **Klaus. **» Il sourit.

**- Elisabeth. Regarde comment on accomplit une vengeance.**

Elle fronça les sourcils. Et sursauta lorsqu'il arracha lui-même le cœur de Katherine. Le corps de la vampiresse dessécha et s'effondra au sol. Katherine n'était plu. Klaus essuya ses mains ensanglantées sur les vêtements de l'espèce de momie qui restait, puis se tourna vers Elisabeth.

**- Je n'avais jamais comprit ce qu'Elijah te trouvait. Mais je crois que je commence à deviner. Nous devons préserver le peu d'êtres aussi âgés que nous. Chérie, viens avec moi.**

Il lui tendit la main, son accent anglais accentuant certains mots d'une manière qui le rendait plus convaincant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Elisabeth recula. Le sourire de Klaus disparu.

**- Ce n'était pas une question.**

En moins d'une seconde il fut à ses côtés, saisissant son bras et l'entraînant avec lui…

* * *

><p><em>Eh bien... Voilà le chapitre 11 terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimé. ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre x).<em>

_Mais je me tais, à demain pour le chapitre 12 : Renouveau._ :D


	12. Renouveau

_Eh bien, voici le dernier chapitre^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Le Renouveau<strong>

Il n'avait reçu aucune résistance de sa part, la vampiresse le suivait sans broncher. Klaus se faisait méfiant. N'avait-elle pas peur de ce qu'il lui réservait ? S'arrêtant pour la fixer dans les yeux alors quelle restait de marbre, il soupira. Elisabeth, effrontée, soutint son regard, au risque d'être hypnotisée. De toute façon, si ce n'était pas Klaus qui la tuait, ce serait les amis d'Elena. Parce qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle en tuant Katherine. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était libre de mourir en paix maintenant.

**- Je vais te tuer.**

Les mots de Klaus la tirèrent de ses réflexions de façon brutale, sans qu'elle n'affiche pour autant de la peur ou de la haine. Elle soutint encore son regard pendant quelques secondes puis revint à ce qu'elle regardait avant. Les arbres. Klaus reprit. « **Chérie, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir peur. **» Elle gloussa mais ne répondit pas. Il hocha la tête. Au moins elle réagissait un peu.

Il reprit sa marche, sans avoir besoin de la traîner derrière lui cette fois.

* * *

><p>Elijah était arrivé trop tard. Katherine était morte, et Klaus tenait Elisabeth. Soupirant, refoulant les émotions humaines qui se glissaient dans son corps de vampire, l'Originel revint au manoir Salvatore et expliqua ce qu'il savait aux protecteurs d'Elena.<p>

**- Katherine est morte, Klaus a capturé Elisabeth. Je pense qu'il va se servir d'elle pour le sacrifice.**

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Elena s'effondra sur le canapé, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Stefan, la gorge serrée, vint à ses côtés. Caroline gémit et se serra contre Tyler, qui tenta de la calmer. Bonnie resta de marbre, mais on sentait que la nouvelle était choquante. Jérémy serra les dents. Et Damon passa sa colère en balançant une bouteille d'alcool dans le feu.

**- Merde ! Merde, merde merde ! MERDE !**

Il en devenait fou. Elijah envisagea d'essayer de le calmer. De lui dire que Klaus ne ferait peut-être rien à la vampiresse. Mais il n'était sûr de rien. Et il savait que le vampire ne l'écouterait pas. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait arrêté de crier des insanités pour l'apostropher.

**- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenue ? Tu le savais !**

Elijah accepta les accusations sans rien dire. Damon n'avait pas tort. Mais il avait été incapable de la retenir. Il ne tenait pas assez à elle pour pouvoir la retenir, semblait-il. Ou peut-être beaucoup trop.

* * *

><p>Klaus l'avait enfermée dans ce foutu appartement depuis qu'il avait tué Katherine. Trois jours qu'elle attendait en silence qu'il revienne, qu'elle essayait de trouver une idée pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle avait fait des promesses, elle devait les tenir. Elisabeth soupira et repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit, avant de partir. « <strong>Tes amis savent que je vais t'utiliser pour le sacrifice. Ils vont tenter de te sauver à ce moment là. Drôle n'est-ce pas ? Allons chérie, souris un peu. <strong>» Elle avait relevé la tête vers lui, mais n'avait rien dit. Une petite vengeance personnelle pour ce qu'il comptait lui faire. Moins elle parlait, plus ça l'énervait. Enfin, l'ennuyait dirons-nous.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient enfin un plan pour sauver Elisabeth et le loup-garou que Klaus gardait en otage. Tout allait bien se passer, Elijah et Bonnie tuerait Klaus, Elisabeth serait en vie. Damon se leva de son lit. Il était temps.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus lui avait fait l'honneur de l'amener en personne sur le lieu du sacrifice. Elena y était déjà. Cette dernière hocha la tête à l'intention d'Elisabeth, signifiant qu'elles allaient survivre. Un léger sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la vampiresse. Un peu étonné mais heureux de voir enfin sourire sa prisonnière, Klaus commenta.<p>

**- Tu vois, c'est mieux quand tu souris, chérie.**

Elisabeth ne répondit pas. Il gloussa. Elena leur jeta un regard interrogateur.

Klaus savait qu'Elisabeth ne s'enfuirait pas. Il hésitait à l'enfermer dans un cercle de feu comme Elena. C'était plus sur. Mais en même temps… Finalement, il laissa sa sorcière décider toute seule. Elle enferma Elisabeth dans un cercle de feu. Il partit chercher le loup-garou.

Pendant ce temps là, Elena, profitant du peu d'attention que leur accordait la sorcière, donna les détails du plan à Elisabeth. Cette dernière hocha la tête.

**- Il faudrait juste que je parvienne à le distraire. **Ajouta l'humaine.

La blonde secoua la tête. « **Je vais le faire. **»

* * *

><p>Ils étaient près. Elena devait avoir fait passer le plan à Elisabeth. Damon s'élança dans la forêt avec Bonnie, Elijah et Stefan. Tout allait bien se passer.<p>

* * *

><p>Le loup-garou était là à présent. Les autres allaient bientôt passer à l'attaque. Elisabeth sentait déjà leur présence. Elle se redressa, faisant quelques pas jusqu'au feu qui délimitait son espace de mouvement. Elle appela. « <strong>Klaus ! <strong>» Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, souriant, et s'approcha.

**- Chérie ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?**

Elisabeth le fusilla du regard. Et laissa ses traits de vampire apparaître. Il ricana.

**- Tu ne peux pas traverser les flammes.**

**- On parie ?**

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle. Cela lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec elle, lorsqu'elle avait tué Néron. Klaus fit un pas en arrière, au cas où. Elle n'attendait que ça. La vampiresse recula d'un mètre pour avoir de l'élan. Et bondit par-dessus la barrière de flammes. Au moment où elle retouchait le sol, le cercle de feu se fit plus ardent. Elle aurait prit une seconde de plus pour traverser et la sorcière l'aurait brûlée vive.

Elena poussa un cri de terreur. Détourner son attention, le distraire, pas mettre sa vie en danger ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'Elisabeth meure. Mais cette dernière n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Debout face à l'Originel, dans une posture décontractée mais tout de même offensive, elle le détailla de la tête au pieds. Klaus sourit et demanda.

**- Tu comptes faire quoi, chérie ?**

* * *

><p>Un grognement de rage parvint des sous-bois. Tous tournèrent la tête de ce côté. Damon apparut, passablement énervé. Elijah, a ses côtés, semblait beaucoup plus détendu. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit qu'Elisabeth était en vie.<p>

Damon était vraiment très en colère. La haine le poussa à suivre le plan à sa manière. Il attaqua Klaus. L'Originel vit son sourire s'agrandir. Il allait bien s'amuser avec ce petit vampire.

* * *

><p>Elisabeth eut soudain très peur. Damon attaquait sans réfléchir. Klaus allait le tuer en quelques secondes. En effet, à peine le « combat » avait-il commencé que l'Originel maîtrisait la vampire. Damon tenta bien de se défaire de la prise. Mais il avait beaucoup moins de force que Klaus. Ce dernier leva la main, près à lui arracher le cœur. Ils furent trois à réagir. Stefan se jeta sur l'Originel pour aider son frère. Bonnie usa de sa magie pour blesser Klaus. Et Elisabeth, la plus proche des combattants, saisit la main de Klaus, luttant pour qu'il ne puisse toucher le vampire.<p>

La réaction fut immédiate. Damon fut jeté au loin, percutant Stefan qui fut écrasé au sol, et Greta contra Bonnie. Elijah ne perdit pas de temps. Il brisa la nuque de la sorcière. Bonnie reprit son souffle, prête à attaquer une seconde fois.

Quant à Elisabeth et Klaus… Cette fois c'était un adversaire presque aussi puissant que lui qui affrontait l'Originel. Un sourire se greffa sur le visage de Klaus alors qu'Elisabeth tentait de le mordre. Déchaînée, la vampiresse attaquait sans répit, donnant parfois un peu de mal à Klaus, qui se contentait de la maîtriser sans la blesser. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, il cessa d'être l'attaqué. A son tour il tenta de mordre, d'arracher le cœur.

Elijah vit Elisabeth reculer, submergée par les attaques de Klaus. Il se jeta sur son frère.

A deux contre un il le tenait en respect. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Elisabeth était couverte de sang, ses plaies se refermant toutes à la seconde où elles étaient causées. Elijah, peu blessé, tenait Klaus face à la blonde pour qu'il subisse deux attaques en même temps.

Et l'Originel, bien que faiblissant, continuait de résister, appréhendant le moment ou Bonnie attaquerait magiquement.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La sorcière, après un temps de concentration, déchaîna enfin ses pouvoirs, clouant l'Originel au sol en quelques secondes. Elijah et Elisabeth se jetèrent sur lui, le premier pour lui transpercer le cœur, la seconde pour maintenir Klaus au sol.

Il y eu un temps de calme. Elijah fixait son frère dans les yeux. Le dernier regard du tueur pour sa victime. Klaus tenta d'échapper à son sort, parlant de leur famille. Elijah hésita. Elisabeth réagit avant qu'il ne laisse Klaus partir. Saisissant les mains de l'Originel, elle enfonça de force le pieu qu'il tenait dans le torse de celui qui voulait devenir hybride, le tuant d'un geste.

* * *

><p>Klaus était mort. Elijah, regardant la dépouille de son frère, jeta un regard vers Elisabeth, qui fixait le dernier Originel d'une mine désolée. Elle savait ce que c'était que perdre un être cher, pour avoir tué celui qu'elle voyait comme son âme sœur. Pour le soulager de sa peine, elle souffla, l'attirant contre elle dans une étreinte réconfortante.<p>

**- Il le méritait. Pour tout ce qu'il a fait, il le méritait. **

Elijah ne répondit pas. Il fixait le pieu qui avait servi à tuer son frère. Elisabeth le remarqua, et tenta de le détourner de l'arme. Sans succès. « **Tue moi. **» Elle sursauta. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir demandé ça ? Si ? _« Non ! » _Elijah la força le regarder dans les yeux. « **Tue moi. **» Répéta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, effarée. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

* * *

><p>Elijah supplia Elisabeth du regard. Il ne pouvait vivre sans l'espoir de retrouver sa famille. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Elisabeth elle-même ne pouvait plus être sa raison de vivre. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait attaqué Klaus pour sauver Damon.<p>

* * *

><p>Dépitée, elle saisit le pieu. Lui jeta un dernier regard. Hésita. Sa main trembla. Elijah glissa ses mains sur la sienne pour la forcer à tenir fermement l'arme. La posa contre son cœur. Et attendit qu'elle force.<p>

**- Je… je ne peux pas Elijah.**

Il serra plus fort sa main. Et elle forca. Transperça le cœur de l'Originel. Il eut à peine le temps de murmurer, en guise d'adieu. « **Je t'aime. **» Elisabeth le serra contre elle, alors que le corps se transformait en restes de mille ans d'existence. Pourquoi tuait elle tout ceux auxquels elle tenait ?

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle leva les yeux. Regarda le soleil qui se levait sur les survivants du rituel. Le loup-garou avait disparu. Elena serrait ses amis dans ses bras, embrassait Stefan, heureuse. Bonnie respirait difficilement, mais avec bonheur.

Tout allait bien pour eux.

Mais elle… Elisabeth essuya rageusement ses larmes. Il était temps qu'elle parte. Qu'elle reprenne son éternité en solitaire. Qu'elle abandonne ces sentiments qui la faisait souffrir. Qu'elle appuie sur le bouton off des émotions.

* * *

><p>Damon s'approcha d'Elisabeth. Elle pleurait, Elijah mort dans ses bras, Klaus dans le même état à côté d'elle. Il s'accroupit derrière elle, desserra ses bras du cadavre et la releva. Elle semblait incapable de faire quelque chose seule. Il l'attira contre lui, essayant de calmer ses pleurs. Lui murmura des paroles apaisantes. « <strong>Courage. <strong>» «** Pleure si ça te fais du bien. **» « **Calme toi. **»

Elle s'accrocha à lui, trouvant un réconfort dans cette étreinte. Elisabeth pleurait toujours, mais elle se sentait moins seule.

* * *

><p>Peu à peu, elle se calma. Cessa de pleurer. Mais resta dans les bras de Damon. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, protégée des émotions. C'était peut-être son dernier lien avec son humanité, mais c'était tellement douloureux…<p>

Soudain, elle remarqua que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Néron avait disparu de ses pensées. Katherine morte, elle avait oublié ses regrets, sa haine.

Elijah, en mourant après Klaus, l'avait soulagée de ses souvenirs si douloureux. Elle se sentait mieux grâce à lui.

Elisabeth se détacha un peu de Damon. Il lui jeta un regard compréhensif. Elle sourit doucement. Et revint se nicher dans ses bras.

Le soleil se levait sur des êtres qu'une chose en particulier unissait : Le renouveau. Tout recommençait une vie, une vie où le bonheur serait eu rendez-vous, où ils seraient ensemble et heureux.

_« Elisabeth »_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, Elisabeth est finie. C'est étrange de ce dire qu'il n'y a plus de chapitres à écrire, de petits détails à ajouter... Mais ça me fait aussi plaisir de me dire qu'elle a été suivie par quelques personnes "fidèles". J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fiction autant que moi. <em>

_Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose : Dans le brouillon d'origine, Elisabeth devait mourir à la fin. Mais... je ne sais pas, je trouvais que tuer Katherine, Elijah et Klaus était bien assez. Ils représentent le passé d'Elisabeth, ses souffrances. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus, elle peut repartir sur de nouvelles bases, c'est le renouveau. ^^_

_Petite précision : Damon et Elisabeth c'est une relation qui peut encore évoluer. Il ne tient qu'à vous d'imaginer s'ils vont finir ensembles ou s'ils sont juste amis. Moi j'ai mon idée, mais je préfère vous laisser choisir seuls et me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review._

_Merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers, aux encouragements que vous m'avez donnés. Merci à L. J Smith d'avoir écrit ce magnifique livre, Journal d'un Vampire, qui a inspiré Vampire Diaries._


End file.
